CMC: la leyenda de Mare-Do-Well
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: La heroína enmascarada ha regresado y Rainbow Dash no descansará hasta desenmascarla; pues esta vez no se trata de ninguna de sus amigas. Mientras tanto, nuestras potrillas favoritas finalmente han obtenido sus Cutie Marks. ¿Coincidencia o destino?
1. Chapter 1

**!POW! !ZAP! !WHAM!**  
**El regreso de la heroína enmascarada**

Era bien entrada la noche en Ponyville cuando Lyra Heartstrings finamente salió de su oficina una vez terminada la nueva pieza que tocaría en su debut en Manehattan. Como toda artista no se iría descansar hasta que estuviera satisfecha y esa vez le tomó más de lo normal. Bueno, nada a lo que no estuviera acostumbrada. Así pues aceleró el paso, su esposa estaría al borde de un ataque de nervios.

—En serio, ¿por qué no podemos ser como los humanos y tener aparataos especiales que nos permitan comunicarnos a grandes distancias que podamos tener con nosotros en todo momento? Sería el fin de las preocupaciones de Bon-Bon.

—Bueno, ella tiene razón al estar preocupada por ti. No es nada seguro salir a estas horas de la noche, preciosa — se escuchó una voz detrás de Lyra.

—Sobre todo con gente como nosotros suelta por ahí — dijo otra voz.

Lyra se paró de repente. Por el tono de ambas voces supo que no iban tras nada bueno. Tomó aire y dijo:

—No tengo dinero.

—No importa, hay otras cosas con las que nos podrás pagar — dijo una de las voces con un tono de burla.

Lyra no dijo nada y comenzó a correr mientras los dos extraños reían. Un tercero que llevaba una palanca llegó a bloquear su camino, dejándola completamente rodeada. Lyra, bastante asustada, se quedó pensando en su dulce Bon-Bon y cómo estaba a punto de ser violada por esos tres que se acercaban amenazantes hacia ella con sus armas en casco.

Pero entonces alguien llamó la atención del tercero tocando levemente su hombro. El matón se volvió y retrocedió asustado. Ante él estaba una yegua (bastante bajita) vestida con un traje morado de cuerpo completo, máscara azul con los ojos azules, máscara negra con penetrantes ojos azules y una larga capa igualmente negra.

El matón ni lento ni perezoso atacó al estorbo con la palanca que tenía. La extraña detuvo el golpe usando su magia y aprovechando el momento de distracción le dio al matón un golpe con las patas traseras directo al pecho. El sujeto perdió el equilibrio mientras que la otra tomó su oportunidad y sacó de su capa un bastón plegable, que rápidamente armó y le dio dos golpes al matón. Y antes que el otro pudiera reaccionar, ella sacó una pistola de gancho y tras enredar el cable alrededor de la pata del sujeto, disparó contra la construcción más cercana. El sujeto se vio elevado por los aires de su pata, la cual se rompió por la presión ejercida. La extraña entonces retrajo el gancho sabiendo que el tipo aquel ya no sería amenaza.

Los otros dos matones se volvieron hacia la extraña, que sacó una especie de boomerang de su capa y lo arrojó contra uno de ellos. La pequeña arma explotó en la nariz del sujeto dejándolo quemado y más furioso que nunca. El otro matón miró a la extraña que sacó una especie de esfera de su capa y la arrojó con fuerza al suelo. Un destello de luz dejó ciegos a los matones mientras la figura se perdía en las sombras.

Lyra estaba atónita, pero supo reaccionar rápidamente. Ella corrió por su vida mientras los matones buscaban a tientas entre el humo buscando a la maldita que se atrevió a hacerles eso.

—¡Se escapa! ¡Y tan bonita que era!

—No es el momento de preocuparse por eso — gritó el primer matón. — La famosa vigilante enmascarada de Ponyville, Mare-Do-Well. ¿Dónde demonios se metió?

Un silbido llamó la atención de ambos. En el techo de la casa más cercana, la campeona de la justicia esperaba jugando con un yoyo mientras los miraba con una expresión que parecía decir: "¿Qué? ¿Vienen por mí o sólo se quedarán ahí parados?"  
Ambos matones vieron de reojo un basurero en un costado y no lo pensaron dos veces. Subieron por ésta al techo en donde la heroína se encontraba jugando con su yoyo sin dignarse a mirarlos, por lo visto le aburrían. Una vez arriba los dos sujetos se lanzaron contra Mare-Do-Well, quien arrojó su yoyo al que venía más cerca. El juguete, en realidad una herramienta especial que parecía un juguete, se enredó entre los cascos del tipo haciéndolo caer de boca contra el suelo mientras el otro seguía corriendo contra la Mare-Do-Well dispuesto a ponerla en su lugar. La otra, ni lenta ni perezosa, arrojó una de sus bombas de humo.

Una vez más el sujeto se vio rodeado de humo mientras que tosía violentamente y maldecía a la atrevida que frustró su noche de diversión. Pero entonces, de reojo, vio una cuerda tensada en el suelo y pudo distinguir una silueta esperando por él en la casa de enfrente.

La figura se dio cuenta que lo miraban y lo saludó burlonamente.

—¿Te crees muy lista, Mare-Do-Well? — Dijo el tipo en voz baja. — Veo perfectamente la cuerda que usaste para llegar hasta allá.

El sujeto descubrió que la cuerda estaba tensada entre las dos casas de forma que tenía que colgarse y avanzar cinco metros con los cascos al aire si quería alcanzar a la insolente. Le sorprendía que la otra haya llegado tan rápido al otro lado pero no le puso demasiada importancia; ahora sólo quería ponerla en su lugar. Así pues se colgó de la cuerda y comenzó a avanzar por ella para así llegar a Mare-Do-Well.

Mientras el otro matón, con ayuda de una navaja que encontró en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, logró deshacer el nudo del yoyo y siguió a su compañero cuando comprendió la situación.

La Mare-Do-Well soltó una risita mientras ambos matones estaban a medio camino entre una casa y la otra. No importaba, a ellos sólo les interesaba que pronto le enseñaría a la yegua esa que ser una heroína era muy peligroso.

—¿No son muy inteligentes, no? — Preguntó la heroína con una voz distorsionada gracias a un aparato especial.

Dicho esto sacó una navaja la cual acercó a la cuerda. Ambos matones pusieron los ojos como platos cuando comprendieron lo que la Mare-Do-Well estaba a punto de hacer. La navaja cortó la cuerda haciendo que los otros individuos se cayeran en el acto acompañando a su dolorido compañero con la pata quebrada.

Mare-Do-Well se quitó el sombrero a modo de saludo y se arrojó del techo hacia el suelo. Era una fea caída pero su capa se tensó en el aire lo cual bajó la velocidad del golpe. Aterrizó limpiamente del otro lado de la casa donde le dio una lección a los dos matones y disparó su pistola de gancho contra otra casa que tenía a la izquierda. Estaba a medio camino en el aire cuando escuchó un zumbido que se acercaba cada vez más y más.

—Rainbow Dash — gruñó Mare-Do-Well.

Llegó a la casa que buscaba y sacó un espejo de su capa. Efectivamente, la pegaso cian se acercaba a toda velocidad y como siempre, estaba dispuesta a desenmascarar a su rival de heroísmo a como diera lugar.

Mare-Do-Well arrojó con fuerza otra bomba de humo para así desaparecer; pero Rainbow, a diferencia de los matones, no era nada tonta y con sus alas a modo de ventilador, disipó el humo. Aun así llegó tarde pero no importaba, la tal Mare-Do-Well no debería estar demasiado lejos. O eso pensó. Se volvió hacia atrás cuando escuchó un trote alejarse rápidamente.

—¿Cómo demonios llegaste ahí tan rápido? — Gritó Rainbow al descubrir a la heroína a cinco casas de distancia tratando de perderse en las sombras. — Bueno, no importa. Estás luchando contra The Dash. Te mostraré.

Mare-Do-Well sacó entonces otra de sus bombas, algo diferente a las que había estado utilizando hasta ahora y la arrojó de nuevo. Inmediatamente las hierbas que crecían en el suelo reaccionaron ante el fertilizante súper poderoso que la heroína les arrojó y crecieron de tal forma que Rainbow pronto se quedó enredada entre maleza gigantesca. Mare-Do-Well entonces se perdió por una de las esquinas de Ponyville para frustración de Rainbow Dash. Usó toda su fuerza y finalmente se soltó. Igualmente iba a volar por donde vio que la otra había desaparecido, no le importaba que le llevara bastante ventaja.

Y el asunto era que nadie se metía con el orgullo de Rainbow Dash y se salía con la suya así de fácil. Todo había comenzado hacía dos o tres semanas con el retorno de la famosa Mare-Do-Well. Por alguna extraña razón había vuelto y Rainbow confrontó a sus amigas dejando bien claro que habían acordado dejar el disfraz porque era un mal recuerdo para ella; y como ya había aprendido la lección, nadie vio problema en hacerlo. Pero ellas no habían sido y para probárselo, le mostraron los tres disfraces que tenían para que viera que nadie los había usado en un buen tiempo. desgraciadamente se dieron cuenta que alguien se las había arreglado para robar los disfraces. Rainbow al principio desconfió pero ese mismo día vio desde el aire a un sujeto siendo asaltado. Iba a hacer algo cuando descubrió a la vigilante la cual sacó un bo plegable y rápidamente derribó y derrotó al ladrón.

Rainbow supo entonces que no eran sus amigas; primero, ellas no usarían de entrada la violencia; y segundo porque esta nueva Mare-Do-Well era demasiado bajita para ser una de ellas. Igual Rainbow voló para desenmascarar y Mare-Do-Well y todo lo que consiguió fue ser atrapada entre enredaderas por culpa de una de sus bombas fertilizante; esa fue la primera vez que se encontró con la famosa vigilante enmascarada, y a partir de la cual juró que haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para desenmascarar a su rival heroico.

Pero volviendo al aquí y al ahora, Rainbow, ya libre de la misma maldita trampa en la que caía siempre que perseguía a Mare-Do-Well decidió hacer algo diferente esta vez y en lugar de seguirla por donde se había ido, iría en la otra dirección. Efectivamente la encontró al otro lado de la calle saltando sobre otro techo con su pistola de gancho. Aparentemente no esperaba que Rainbow Dash la atrapara así como así, pero bueno, tampoco era que no estuviera preparada. Arrojó más bombas de humo.

—¿Qué no te sabes otra? — Preguntó Rainbow abalanzándose sobre su rival cayendo sobre ella.

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué no podemos simplemente dejarnos tranquilas — dijo Mare-Do-Well tratando inútilmente de librarse del poderoso agarre de Rainbow Dash. — Tú salvas Ponyville de día y yo de noche. No nos estorbamos y todos estamos felices.

—Sí claro, para ti es fácil. ¿Sabes lo que se siente que un imitador de la verdadera Mare-Do-Well se robe a mis fans? — Dijo Rainbow haciendo esfuerzos por reconocer la voz distorsionada.

La heroína de la noche no quería llegar a esto, pero no tenía opción. Con un ágil uso de su cuerno se teletransportó fuera del abrazo de Rainbow y con su bastón bo le dio un rápido golpe en la cabeza esperando aturdirla y salir de ahí lo más rápido posible. Pero Rainbow era mucho más sólida que los criminales a los que solía vencer Mare-Do-Well ya que ella tenía mucha experiencia en choques y demás; así que el golpe sólo logró irritar a Rainbow. De todos modos la heroína nocturna tenía otra carta bajo la manga: la misma de siempre, sus bombas de humo. lo malo era que sólo le quedaba una.

De todos modos decidió usarla al darse cuenta que estaba bastante cerca de su casa. Usó la bomba y se teletransportó lejos del alcance de Rainbow Dash que soltó otro grito de furia que despertó a todo Ponyville.

...

Rarity fue a chequear la habitación de Sweetie Belle una última vez en la noche. puso su oído contra la puerta y escuchó risitas apagadas, juegos bobos y toda clase de cosas; comunes en las piyamadas cuando todos estaban a punto de irse a dormir. Tras dar una cabezada de satisfacción porque las Crussaders no estuvieran haciendo nada peligroso como de costumbre, se fue a dormir ella. De todos modos las niñas estaban de vacaciones y no veía nada de malo en dejarlas acostarse tarde.

—Supongo que las niñas se calmaron un poco cuando obtuvieron cada una sus Cutie Marks — sonrió Rarity dando un bostezo. — Pero de todos talentos que hay, ¿por qué el de Sweetie Belle tuvo que ser la pelea? — Se preguntó recordando la marca con forma de guante de box que su hermanita había estrenado muy emocionada.

No había forma que adivinara que lo que escuchaba era fruto de una grabación y que la habitación estaba completamente vacía. Fue entonces cuando dos ganchos se enredaron en la ventana que daba a la calle dándole paso a dos Mare-Do-Well quienes entraron por la ventana y se fueron cada una a su saco de dormir.

A los pocos minutos una tercera Mare-Do-Well se teletransportó dentro del cuarto.

—¿Y bien? — Preguntó Apple Bloom quitándose su máscara.

—Tuve que pegarle a Rainbow Dash — dijo Sweetie Belle. — No quería hacerlo pero no me dio otra opción. Y de todos modos no le hice nada, por suerte pude escapar.

Scootaloo, también quitándose su máscara, torció el gesto porque no le gustaba que su amiga le haya pegado a su ídolo y hermana mayor (¡peor aun teniendo en cuenta que de todo el equipo Mare-Do-Well Sweetie Belle era la más fuerte y su maestra en combate cuerpo a cuerpo!) pero bueno, sabía que era necesario.

—Siempre terminamos agotadas, pero no por culpa de los criminales sino por Rainbow Dash — dijo Scootaloo. — ¿No hay una forma que nos deje tranquilas?

—Sólo agradece que no haya descubierto que Mare-Do-Well son tres personas a la vez — dijo Apple Bloom quitándose ya todo su traje y doblándolo cuidadosamente para meterlo en su mochila.

—Por cierto — dijo Sweetie Belle. — Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, se me acabaron los Mare-Do-Merangs y las bombas de humo.

—Mañana haré más bombas de humo, ya tengo listos los ingredientes — dijo Apple Bloom haciéndolo honor a su lugar como la experta en pociones del equipo Do-Well; así como a su recién adquirida Cutie Mark.

Por su parte, Scootaloo era la experta en la creación de herramientas de combate como lo indicaba su Cutie Mark de engranaje.

—Ya tengo unos listos, no te preocupes — dijo la pegaso naranja acomodándose en su saco tras darle una caja a Sweetie.

—Por cierto, Zecora me está enseñando a hacer perfumes también — dijo Apple Bloom. — En caso nos enfrentemos a perros diamante o cualquiera que tenga un sentido del olfato fuerte, podremos ocultar nuestros aromas también. Además creo que si combinamos el perfume con las bombas de humo, podremos usarlas para aturdir a los enemigos, no sólo para hacer nuestros cambios.

—No entiendo — dijo Scootaloo.

—Imagínate recibir una rociada de perfume súper potente directo en la cara — dijo Sweetie, quien viviendo con Rarity había tenido esa horrible experiencia más de una vez. — Los criminales estarán más confundidos y nos dará más tiempo para hacer los relevos. Además creo que es la solución perfecta para cuando Rainbow Dash nos persiga.

Scootaloo asintió.

—En ese caso haré que nuestras máscaras, además de distorsionar nuestra voz, nos protejan de gases. No vaya a hacer que el truco del perfume nos perjudique en vez de ayudar.

Todas asintieron en silencio, era gracias a ese espíritu de cooperación que lograron conseguir sus largamente esperadas Cutie Marks; pero lo más importante... le dieron vida a la leyenda. La leyenda de Mare-Do-Well.

* * *

**Y he aquí esta idea, que bueno, no es del todo mía. Para los que sepamos inglés hay una historia llamada Cutie Mark Crusader Superheroes en FimFiction de **_infernape612._ **Ésta no es una traducción, sino mi visión de la misma y tomará un rumbo completamente diferente a la de nuestro amigo que le da a su historia un toque más Gore. Espero les haya gustado y:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**!SIGH! !AHUMMM...! !AWMN...!**  
**Los preparativos después de cada batalla**

—Buenos días Rarity — dijo Sweetie Belle bostezando mientras bajaba al comedor en compañía de sus amigas.

—Buenos días Sweetie Belle, buenos días niñas — dijo Rarity apartando su vista del vestido al que le estaba haciendo los últimos ajustes. — Siéntense, el desayuno ya está servido. Perdonen que no las acompañe pero este vestido tengo que entregarlo en media hora. No se preocupen por mí, ya desayuné e hice suficiente para todas. Coman, coman.

Apple Bloom y Scootaloo murmuraron un "buenos días" mientras se sentaban a comer en compañía de su amiga todavía medio dormidas. Eran como las once de la mañana pero su carrera contra Rainbow Dash las dejó realmente cansadas, y lo peor era que esa escena era cosa de todas las noches que salían a patrullar. Era una suerte que Rarity las dejara dormir todo lo que quisieran cuando estaban de vacaciones, de hecho, eran tan ruidosas y sus inocentes búsquedas por sus Cutie Marks dejaban tales daños colaterales que la pobre modista hacía todo lo posible para que no se despertaran cuando se quedaban en su casa. Ese era el secreto por qué las dejaba desvelarse.

Entonces una poni unicornio color celeste fuerte con la melena azul y blanco entró a la boutique. Saludó a las niñas con una leve inclinación de cabeza y fue hacia el taller.

—Buenos días Rarity — la recién llegada. — ¿Está listo mi vestido?

—Aquí tienes Colgate — dijo Rarity acercándole el vestido a la unicornio. — No es mi mejor trabajo pero creo que estarás muy satisfecha con el resultado.

Colgate asintió mientras daba un larguísimo bostezo. Con todo lo que le ocurrió durante la noche anterior apenas si había podido dormir algo. Y justo cuando logró conciliar el sueño por fin, alguien la despierta a media noche. Colgate estaba de muy mal humor.

La puerta de la boutique volvió a abrirse dejando pasar a Rainbow Dash que al igual que Colgate y las niñas, tenía grandes ojeras. Dio un bostezo y miró a su amiga modista.

—Ey Rarity, buenos días. ¿Ya le hiciste la compostura a mi vestido de gala?

Rarity suspiró y le dio a Rainbow su vestido ya listo. Rainbow, todavía medio dormida, dio una cabezada a modo de agradecimiento e iba a irse cuando se dio cuenta que Colgate la miraba con furia. Rainbow ladeó la cabeza sin entender.

—Ey Colgate, ¿te pasa algo? — Preguntó mirando fijamente a la unicornio.

Colgate bufó molesta y desvió la mirada para concentrarse en pagarle a Rarity.

—Oye, si tienes problemas con Dash lo menos que puedes hacer es decirme qué te molesta tanto — dijo Rainbow a la defensiva. Había dormido poco y eso la ponía de pésimo humor durante todo el día. Desgraciadamente también era el caso de Colgate.

—¿Qué me pasa? Ay no sé, digamos que ayer me costó mucho trabajo conciliar el sueño pero bueno, lo logré. Pero entonces a eso de la media noche me despertó una idiota que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que perseguir a Mare-Do-Well. Demonios Rainbow Dash, ¿por qué no le haces caso a la otra y la dejas ser la heroína durante la noche y tú te luces durante el día? De veras que nos harías un favor a todos nosotros.

Las Crusaders se volvieron hacia donde las mayores discutían, ya que esa conversación estaba tomando rumbos algo peligrosos para ellas. Rainbow mientras tanto cambió su expresión ofendida por una de sospecha y voló hacia Colgate, poniendo su frente contra la punta del cuerno de ella y mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Colgate soltó unas chispas de su cuerno a modo de advertencia mientras que Rainbow se elevaba ligeramente sin dejar de mirar los ojos azules de la otra poni. Finalmente Rainbow preguntó:

—¿Y tú cómo sabes lo que me dijo la tal Mare-Do-Well? Y ahora que lo pienso esas ojeras no son normales. ¿Qué es lo que haces durante las noches, eh Colgate?

—¿Que qué hago durante las noches dices? No sé, veamos... ¡ah sí! Intentar dormir mientras que la idiota que mencioné antes se pone a discutir con Mare-Do-Well justo encima de mi techo y luego grita tan fuerte que despierta a todo el pueblo.

Rainbow se sonrojó de vergüenza mientras Colgate gruñía y salía de la boutique.

Rainbow miró irse a Colgate con expresión culpable mientras que Rarity suspiraba con paciencia e iba a sentarse con las niñas a acompañarlas al menos con algo de café.

—¿Hasta cuándo vas a calmarte, Rainbow Dash? — Preguntó Rarity dándole un sorbo a su café. — Mare-Do-Well no está haciendo nada malo. He de decir que sus métodos son barbáricos y peligrosos pero el crimen está desapareciendo en Ponyville gracias a ella.

—¿Que el crimen está desapareciendo, dices? — Dijo Rainbow roja de ira. — Ella no es más que una criminal que finge luchar por la justicia. Digo, robó los trajes de Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy y el de Applejack, ¿o me equivoco?

—Bueno sí, pero porque no quería ser molestada — dijo Rarity. — Y aunque admito que no fue correcto tomar esos trajes sin permiso, debes admitir que tiene un excelente gusto por la moda. Pero dejando eso de lado, ¿qué has conseguido persiguiendo a Mare-Do-Well aparte de desvelarte?

Rainbow sonrió muy satisfecha de sí misma.

—Ayer mismo conseguí una pista que me guiará a la culpable. Justo cuando la tenía en mis cascos, ella se teletransportó lejos de mí. ¿Comprendes? Ahora sé que debo buscar por cualquier unicornio que sea bajita y que sea una experta en teletransportarse. Sólo así me explico cómo puede moverse tan rápido.

Las niñas entretanto se apresuraron a comer y tras agradecer rápidamente a Rarity, se dispusieron a salir de la boutique lo más rápido que podían mientras las mayores discutían. Una vez fuera, Scootaloo miró a sus amigas:

—Y bien, ¿qué planes tenemos para hoy?

—Bueno, ahora debo ir con Zecora para mis clases de hacer perfume — dijo Apple Bloom. — Luego creo que iré al cuartel y prepararé una olla nueva de poción de niebla colorida y de fertilizante extra fuerte. Recuerden traerme todos los frascos vacíos que tengan en su casa. ¡Ah! y creo que tengo una nueva idea para nuestro arsenal, así que nos vemos más tarde.

Las otras dos asintieron mientras que Scootaloo miraba hacia el Palacio de Twilight.

—En fin, creo que iré al laboratorio de Twilight y trataré de hacer más Mare-Do-Merangs que tampoco nos quedan muchos y también tengo nuevas ideas para nuestro armamento. No podemos depender de las habilidades de pelea de Sweetie Belle todo el tiempo.

—Bueno, supongo entonces que esta noche Mare-Do-Well se tomará un descanso, ¿no? — Dijo Sweetie, sabiendo que tanto el fertilizante como las bombas de humo necesitaban un día reposando para que funcionaran y que Scootaloo igual necesitaba tiempo para hacer la cantidad necesaria de boomerangs explosivos para todas.

Finalmente Sweetie Belle se encogió de hombros y fue al patio de su casa a practicar con el bastón bo revestido de hule-espuma que su hermana le compró cuando obtuvo su Cutie Mark. A como lo veía Rarity, si su talento especial era la pelea, que al menos lo usara en competencias deportivas y cosas así; nada peligroso como andar peleando contra los otros chicos de su escuela... o contra los criminales de Ponyville.

Mientras, Scootaloo llegó muy contenta al Palacio de Twilight en donde Spike le abrió de muy buen humor y la dejó pasar. Fue cuando estaban haciendo sus preparativos para convertirse en Mare-Do-Well cuando las niñas le pidieron prestado a Twilight su nuevo laboratorio (que venía con el Palacio) para intentar convertirse en inventoras y crear los aparatos que usarían siendo la heroína de la noche. Twilight las dejó pasar tras esconder todo lo que fuera potencialmente peligroso como químicos o maquinaria pesada y pensó que dejarlas usar herramientas pequeñas no haría daño. Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle lograron una pequeña explosión cada una pero Scootaloo descubrió que su talento eran los inventos. A partir de aquel momento visitaba constantemente el laboratorio de Twilight, en donde la Princesa ya la dejaba moverse sin supervisión. Así pudo crear los Mare-Do-Merangs y las pistolas de gancho sin responder preguntas.

Scootaloo todavía sonreía al recordar lo que dijo Apple Bloom el día en que hallaron el viejo disfraz de Applejack escondido en un rincón: "Crusaders, ¡lo tengo! Si mi hermana tiene este disfraz, seguramente sus amigas tienen otros escondidos también. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es hallarlos y tratar de obtener nuestras Cutie Marks como superheroínas" "De todas las ideas que hemos tenido, estoy segura que esa no va a funcionar" "Sí pero será una divertida forma de pasar la tarde hasta que se nos ocurra algo mejor".

—Quién diría que esa sería la buena — se dijo Scootaloo.

—¡Scootaloo! — Saludó Twilight de muy buen humor. — Adivino: vienes a pedir prestado mi laboratorio.

—Este, sí — dijo la potrilla. — ¿Puedo, verdad?

La Princesa sonrió amablemente.

—Espera aquí, tengo algo para ti. Por cierto, ¿qué hay de Sweetie Belle y Apple Bloom? ¿Hoy no tienen juntas su tiempo de Twilight?

Scootaloo rio alegremente.

—No, Apple Bloom está en su tiempo de Zecora aprendiendo a hacer perfumes y Sweetie Belle está practicando con su bo mientras Rarity le busca un curso o algo para que pueda competir en torneos.

Twiligth sonrió, era lógico.

—Bien Scootaloo, tengo algo para ti, ven, sígueme.

La pequeña pegaso siguió a Twilight hacia su laboratorio en donde ella levitó hacia ella una maleta de aluminio que se miraba bastante genial.

—WHOA, ¿qué es esto, Twilight?

Twilight le guiñó un ojo.

—Ya que estás tan entusiasmada practicando cómo ser una inventora pensé en regalarte tu propio kit de invención para que no tengas que venir hasta acá cada vez que quieras construir cosas. Puedes hacerlo en tu casa o en su casa club o en donde quieras.

—¡Genial! ¿Es en serio Twiligth? — Se emocionó Scootaloo abrazando a Twiligth de la emoción. Ahora sí que podría hacer todo lo que quería para ser un mejor equipo de súper héroes con sus amigas.

La alicornio morada le devolvió el abrazo y vio cómo la potrilla desaparecía rápidamente por la puerta.

—¡Scootaloo espera! — Gritó Twiligth: — sólo quiero que sepas que también te puse un par de libros que tendrías que revisar y cuando se te acabe el material me avisas.

—¡Bien Twilight, nos vemos! — Dijo Scoots corriendo a toda velocidad hacia su cuartel general de la Mare-Do-Well, mejor conocido como la casa club de las Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Una vez ahí se puso a revisar sus cómics esperando encontrar una nueva inspiración para mejorar el arsenal de Mare-Do-Well. No era que Ponyville fuera una ciudad peligrosa, al contrario, era más bien tranquila. Pero tenía que estar preparada para cuando Rainbow Dash las perseguía. Tenía que ser algo que retrasara a la pegaso pero que tampoco la lastimara demasiado. Hasta ahora las pociones de Apple Bloom habían sido la solución pero Rainbow estaba aprendiendo y hasta había estado a punto de atrapar a Sweetie Belle. Y claro, si caía una, caerían todas; ese era el trato que tenían como equipo Mare-Do-Well.

La casa club había cambiado desde que comenzaron ese jueguito inocente de convertirse en Mare-Do-Well: en un rincón tenían un perchero para colgar sus disfraces, en un baúl con el logo de Mare-Do-Well estaban los inventos de Scoots y finalmente había un gran poster con un dibujo de Mare-Do-Well hecho por Apple Bloom. Si alguien preguntaba, ellas decían que eran el club de fans de la heroína y ya.

Claro que a Rainbow no le hizo nada de gracia y trató de recuperar a Scootaloo como su fan número uno comprándole un scooter nuevo, pero en fin, qué se le iba a hacer. Scoots miró en un rincón su nuevo scooter y el viejo. ¡Entonces tuvo una gran idea!

Cuando sus amigas llegaron tiempo después, la encontraron con todo su amado scooter antiguo desarmado mientras ella se ocupaba de pintar cada una de las piezas de negro y morado además de que estaba rodeada de herramientas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo Scootaloo? — Preguntó Apple Bloom.

—Nuestro transporte súper especial de Mare-Do-Well. El Mare-Do-Móvil o así se llamará hasta que encuentre un nombre mejor — dijo la pegaso. — Estuve pensando y creo que para quitarnos de encima a Rainbow Dash es ir por tierra. Nuestras pistolas de gancho son buenas y con la ayuda de nuestras bombas de humo y de fertilizante podemos ir bastante rápido y confundirla, pero aun así estamos hablando de Rainbow Dash y tarde o temprano nos va a alcanzar.

Las otras dos Crusaders asintieron, de momento entendían.

—Así que pensé en hacer que mi scooter y el carrito sean más silenciosos y estoy agregando una que otra cosita para que podamos movernos sin ser vistas y rápido para que Rainbow Dash no nos descubra.

Las otras dos celebraron la idea de Scootaloo con un rápido high-hoof.

—Bueno, por mi parte estuve haciendo muchos perfumes — dijo Apple Bloom. — Y le pregunté a Zecora y me dijo que podía combinarlos con la poción de niebla de colores, pero que echara poco o en vez de dar un ambiente agradable sería muy molesto para la nariz de todos los ponis.

Las otras dos igualmente celebraron la ocurrencia mientras Apple Bloom sacaba una olla y comenzaba a preparar esa poción de niebla que servía para amenizar fiestas o dar un toque de distinción a cualquier espectáculo. Si se usaba bien, la poción se consumía poco a poco soltando un agradable vapor de colores, pero si se concentraba demasiado en un pequeño recipiente y se agitaba con fuerza, causaba una explosión muy potente pero inofensiva. Apple Bloom entonces agregó dos frascos de su recién hecho perfume y tapó la olla.

Luego hizo la poción fertilizante, a la cual no le agregó gran cosa. Finalmente lo nuevo que aprendió con Zecora: una solución súper resbalosa, se suponía que era un remedio de las cebras contras los piojos y que éstos caían sin remedio cuando se aplicaba en el pelaje; pero ahora

—Bueno, hay que esperar un día para que madure.

Sweetie asintió y le dio a su amiga un gran saco lleno de frascos que traía consigo.

—Y siempre podemos contar con la gran cantidad de productos de belleza que Rarity utiliza para rellenar nuestras municiones.

Scootaloo entonces comenzó a re-ensamblar su viejo scooter tras tomar dos de los frascos grandes y colocarlos en una de las piezas.

—Apple Bloom, cuando esté lista la poción de neblina de colores rellena primero estos frascos. Son el equipo de emergencia de nuestro Mare-Do-Móvil en caso Rainbow Dash se acerque y descubra que Mare-Do-Well somos tres.

La experta en pociones asintió y se escribió un recordatorio antes de retomar su hechura de pociones; mientras Sweetie descansaba al ver a sus amigas trabajar. Todas hacían lo suyo a la hora de luchar contra el crimen, pero como ella era la experta en combate era Sweetie Belle la que hacía lo pesado. Por eso sus amigas le decían que no se preocupara mientras ellas preparaban el arsenal de Mare-Do-Well.

—Por cierto, hoy ya no me dará tiempo pero mañana haré los Mare-Do-Merangs y haré nuestras máscaras a prueba de olores para usar las bombas de perfume de Apple Bloom — anunció Scootaloo. — Así que creo que tendremos dos noches libres.

Las otras dos estuvieron de acuerdo, después de todo el descanso era importante para que una superheroína no perdiera su fuerza; más teniendo que huir no de un súper villano sino de una heroína rival que no podía permitir ni un poquito de sana competencia. De todos modos nadie se quejaba, aquel era el precio de mantener viva una leyenda. La leyenda de Mare-Do-Well.

* * *

**Y bueno, aquí está otra entrega de este fic sobre las niñas y Mare-Do-Well. Hice una ligera aproximación a cómo fue que Scoots obtuvo su Cutie Mark y comenzaron a ser heroínas pero más adelante lo pondré detalladamente en un cap. Por cierto, seguiré un consejo de una review y le aumentaré el rating a esto. De momento espero les haya gustado y bueno:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**!ZOOOM! !OUCH! !YEE-HAA!**  
**El rescate de Rainbow Dash**

Era de noche en Ponyville y en el edificio más alto (la torre Ponyville), la vigilante que vigilaba a que la heroína enmascarada se apareciera y por fin arreglar cuentas. Todo el asunto de la tal Mare-Do-Well y sus fans perdidos habían afectado mucho a Rainbow y ya llevaba dos noches en vela esperando a que su rival heroico viniera y diera la cara (¿o la máscara?) por fin.

—La tercera es la vencida.

Fue cuando vio un movimiento extraño en la florería de las hermanas Daisy y Rose.

—¿No se supone que esas dos están de vacaciones visitando a su abuela en Maredrid? — Se preguntó Rainbow emprendiendo el vuelo hacia allá. Si iba a donde se estaba cometiendo un crimen, seguramente la Mare-Do-Well se aparecería en poco tiempo; pero si no venía, sería Rainbow Dash la que salvaría el día y su fama volvería a ella en un dos por tres.

Fuera de la casa de las floristas, un poni de negro finalmente logró forzar la cerradura y entró mientras que uno de sus cómplices vigilaba fuera alerta ante cualquier movimiento. Habían venido a ese pueblo sólo de paso pero ya habían escuchado los rumores de la heroína enmascarada; así que cualquier precaución era poca.

—OYE TÚ, ESA CASA ES PROPIEDAD PRIVADA — gritó Rainbow Dash lanzándose a toda velocidad contra el ladrón y tacleándolo en el instante.

Dentro de la casa los otros dos, que ya estaban cargados con los escasos ahorros de Daisy y Rose y unas cuantas joyas salieron corriendo por las ventanas.

Rainbow sonrió, por algo ella era The Dash; así que usando su gran velocidad rodeó la casa en un instante y los derribó a ambos. Se dio cuenta que eran de fuera (en un pueblo tan pequeño como Ponyville todos se conocían) y que eran una chica y un chico.

El chico se paró con dificultad y silbó.

Antes que Rainbow pudiera reaccionar, un relámpago color aguamarina la derribó a ella en un instante. Iba a levantarse pero la otra fue más rápida y con una fuerte cuerda le ató las patas a las alas. La luz de la luna iluminó el rostro de la extraña haciendo que Rainbow soltara un gemido de sorpresa.

—¿Lighting Dust? — Preguntó reconociendo a su antigua compañera.

—¿Rainbow Dash? — Preguntó Lighting levantando una ceja. — ¿Tú eres esa tal Mare-Do-Well?

Rainbow se retorció tratando inútilmente de librarse del poderoso nudo de Lighting.

—No me compares con esa busca problemas. Yo...

—No me importa si es o no Mare-Do-Well — dijo el primero al que tacleó. — Todavía me debe una.

Y entonces la pateó con bastante fuerza. Rainbow gritó de dolor, ya que no podía moverse; peo al menos no le hizo mucho daño. Con tantos choques a lo largo de su vida, Rainbow era bastante sólida. Lighting entonces también la pateó con fuerza.

—Esto fue por lograr que me echaran de la Academia Wonderbolt. Y esto... bueno, porque se me da la gana — dijo pateando de nuevo a Rainbow.

—¡cof! ¡cof! Lighting, — dijo Rainbow tosiendo. — ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

—¿Qué te parece que hago idiota? Robo casas, pero se suponía que interceptara a una heroína competente, no a ti. Bueno, supongo que tendré que conformarme contigo...

Los otros dos ladrones se levantaron también e iban a seguir con el juego de sus compañeros cuando un silbido llamó su atención. Todos incluida Rainbow miraron hacia arriba. Una figura con máscara y capa los miraba fijamente y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de reprobación. Y entonces lanzó uno de sus boomerangs.

El arma cayó en el suelo sin hacerle daño a nadie. Dos de los ladrones se rieron y se acercaron a la bonita arma que entonces soltó un poderoso pitido y explotó lanzando a los dos hacia atrás mientras la heroína sacaba su bastón bo plegable y les hacía a los dos que quedaban en pie una invitación a que intentaran atacarla.

Lighting con gusto aceptaría la invitación. Al igual que Rainbow moría por ser reconocida y qué mejor que vencer de una vez y para siempre a la mayor molestia de todos los criminales. Así pues extendió sus alas y se lanzó contra la impertinente, que tomó uno de tantos frascos que tenía en su cinto y lo arrojó frente a ella justo en el momento en que Lightging aterrizaba. La solución súper resbalosa funcionó de maravilla y la pegaso rápidamente perdió el equilibrio y el más mínimo empuje la haría caer. Lo que recibió no fue el mínimo empuje sino un potente golpe de bo justo en la cara.

Lighting cayó al suelo justo frente a Rainbow, que no pudo evitar reírse de su desgracia. Después de todo se lo debía. Lighting se levantó con dificultad y miró hacia arriba donde estaba la insolente pero todo lo que consiguió ver fue una nube de humo colorido. Rainbow sonrió, no le agradaba nada la Mare-Do-Well pero esa vez le estaba ayudando como nunca. Lighting miró de reojo a Rainbow y sonrió malignamente.

—Todos con cuidado — dijo uno de los ladrones. — Puede estar escondida en cualquier lugar.

Una pequeña detonación a los cascos de uno de ellos llamó su atención y pronto dos fueron capturados por una porción de pasto que se hizo de un gran tamaño. Estaban atrapados, no podían huir de esa tan fácilmente. El que quedó tragó saliva y trató de escapar pero sus cascos se toparon con una porción de solución súper resbalosa que lo hizo caer y se dio de lleno contra la pared. Sólo quedó Lighting que dirigió un cuchillo que traía contra la inmóvil Rainbow Dash.

—Ya me cansé de juegos tontos. Muéstrate.

La neblina perfumada se disipó mostrando a la Mare-Do-Well lista para hacer su siguiente movimiento, pero no se atrevió al ver que Rainbow corría peligro. Scootaloo no sabía qué hacer, tenía que pensar rápido; pero también tenía la esperanza que sus amigas pensaran pronto en algo o Rainbow iba a pagar las consecuencias. Pero entonces una idea vino a la mente de la genial inventora. _Gracias a Celestia que la máscara oculta todas mis expresiones_ pensó Scoots.

—Bien, quítate esa máscara. ¡AHORA! — Ordenó Lighting.

Scootaloo se llevó un casco hacia su máscara y fingió que iba a removerla, cuando en realidad activó un botón oculto en su sombrero. Un zumbido llamó la atención de Lighting, que se volvió hacia de donde venía. Para su horror, un scooter sin piloto se dirigía a toda velocidad contra ella y dentro de muy poco la golpearía dejándola fuera de combate. No lo pensó dos veces y levantó el vuelo justo a tiempo para que el scooter no la golpeara. Desgraciadamente el sujeto que se resbaló no tuvo tanta suerte y el vehículo lo golpeó con fuerza haciéndolo caer de nuevo y aullar de dolor.

Mare-Do-Well miró a Rainbow y le dejó la navaja de Lighting en la boca para que se hiciera cargo de sus problemas ella sola. Entonces sacó su pistola de gancho y saltó tras su oponente. Pero para desgracia de Scoots, su pistola de gancho no era tan rápida como Lighting, quien a pesar de estar herida aun podía volar; mientras que ellas gastaban mucho tiempo en sacar la pistola y apuntar para así colgarse de los edificios.

—Nota mental: debo pensar en algo más eficiente que mi pistola de gancho.

Lighting miró hacia atrás para ver que su perseguidora desaparecía tras una cortina de humo colorido. Sonrió y aceleró, pero justo cuando iba por la torre del reloj Ponyville, la Mare-Do-Well salió a su encuentro con uno de sus frascos preparados. Apple Bloom sonrió oculta todavía por su máscara; si estaba subida sobre esa torre era por pura suerte, esperando que siendo el punto más alto pudiera ver a dónde se escapaba la criminal que faltaba por vencer. Pero no era tiempo de pensar en su suerte, ahora lo que tenía que hacer era arrojar el frasco que tenía contra Lighting.

El pequeño frasco, más bien una ampolleta, explotó contra la frente de la pegaso criminal cegándola por el contenido: una especie de extraño pegamento. Lighting, sin poder ver, perdió el control y se estrelló contra la torre, cayendo.

Rainbow, ya libre, voló hacia la torre justo para ver cómo Mare-Do-Well desaparecía tras otra cortina de humo colorido y reaparecía abajo con su bo en casco. Lighting aun sin ver, recibió un poderoso impacto en la cabeza que la dejó sin sentido. Y una vez vencida, Sweetie Belle la arrastró con su magia junto a sus cómplices, a quienes finalmente ató juntos. Rainbow aterrizó justo detrás de ella.

—Los ponis normales dirían solamente "gracias" — dijo Sweetie con su voz distorsionada.

Rainbow dio una cabezada.

—¿Gracias? Pues gracias. Aun así me golpearon por culpa tuya.

Mare-Do-Well caminó despacio a su scooter y se montó sobre éste como si nada (el carrito estaba escondido en otra parte, sólo esperaba poder quitarse de encima a Rainbow).

—Nadie te dijo que vinieras detrás de mí — dijo Mare-Do-Well. — De todos modos estás muy lastimada. ¿Y si nos ahorramos la persecución para que puedas ir a un hospital?

Rainbow finalmente asintió.

—Para mi desgracia tienes razón. Pero esto no ha terminado imitadora de Mare-Do-Well. Voy a descubrir quién eres y se lo diré al mundo.

Mare-Do-Well no dijo nada y arrojó su bomba de humo con fuerza. Más tarde vería cómo derrotar a Rainbow pero ahora aprovecharía su mutua tregua.

Desapareció en la noche y en un rincón oculto, se encontró con sus amigas ya dentro del carrito para engancharlo al scooter y regresar al cuartel.

—Tengo que buscar la manera de hacer más eficiente nuestro sistema de colgarnos en los techos — razonó Scoots de mal humor. — El tiempo que nos tomamos en tomar la pistola de gancho y disparar le da una gran ventaja a nuestros enemigos. Debe de haber otra forma.

—Seguramente tus comics te darán la respuesta igual que siempre — la animó Sweetie Belle. — Ahora lo importante es que tenemos más tiempo para dormir ahora que Rainbow nos dejó tranquilas al menos por esta noche.

Apple Bloom asintió y así regresaron a su casa club para ir a dormir a casa de Apple Bloom. Como estaban de vacaciones, casi todos los días hacían piyamadas; algunas veces sólo para disimular como aquella y otras sí de verdad. Así nadie sospechaba nada.

_**Al día siguiente:**_

Rainbow estaba en su cama de hospital leyendo más de Daring Do cuando sus amigas acompañadas de las Crusaders entraron rápidamente.

—¡Rainbow Dash! Qué bueno que estés bien — dijo Pinkie soltando verdaderas fuentes de lágrimas de sus ojos azules. — ¡Estábamos taaaaaaan preocupaaaaadaaaaaas!

Rainbow le dio palmaditas en la espalda a Pinkie.

—Sí Pinkie, estoy bien. Algo adolorida pero nada de lo que la gran Rainbow Dash no pueda manejar.

—¿Y se puede saber qué fue lo que te pasó? — Preguntó Applejack muy seria.

—Sí cariño, parece que estuviste en una pelea o algo — dijo Rarity viendo los moretones con forma de casco en todo el vientre de su amiga.

Rainbow murmuró algo.

—¿Ah? — Dijo Twilight acercando su oído. — No te oigo...

—Dije que...

—Rainbow, ¿te importaría hablar tan sólo un poquitín más fuerte? — Pidió Fluttershy con dulzura.

Rainbow suspiró.

—Dije que algo así.

Todas se quedaron en silencio mientras que las potrillas se miraron y torcieron el gesto. Rainbow entonces les contó todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior dejando a sus amigas más asustadas y preocupadas que nunca.

—¡Rainbow Dash! Eso fue demasiado peligroso. Pudiste haber salido herida o algo peor — dijo Fluttershy escandalizada. — ¿Te das cuenta que esos eran ponis muy peligrosos? Hoy que los encontró la policía mencionaron que tenían varios antecedentes en otros pueblos y...

Se hiperventiló por lo que Applejack fue por un vaso con agua y se lo arrojó en la cara. Twilight entonces tomó aire armándose de paciencia y miró fijamente a Rainbow Dash:

—¿Entonces me estás diciendo que por ir detrás de Mare-Do-Well sin razón aparente te dieron una paliza? ¡Rainbow Dash todo lo que vas a lograr así es terminar peor que hoy! Tuviste suerte que ella estuviera ahí para salvarte y...

Rainbow se incorporó muy moleta.

—Ni se te ocurra mencionar que ella me salvó. Yo... yo pude hacerlo sola, ella no tenía por qué entrometerse.

—Dashie — dijo Pinkie Pie dulcemente. — No te lo tomes a mal amiga Dashie pero esta vez tú no tenías por qué meterte en el camino de Mare-Do-Well.

Rainbow Dash gruñó y cruzó los cascos apartando la mirada.

—Perfecto, ya vi de qué lado están.

—¡Del tuyo Rainbow Dash! — Se defendió Rarity. — Por eso no queremos que te lastimes de verdad siguiendo a Mare-Do-Well.

Al final Applejack pidió silencio con su casco y miró a Rainbow Dash a los ojos.

—Rainbow Dash, déjame preguntarte algo: ¿qué harás cuando finalmente descubras quién es Mare-Do-Well?

Rainbow Dash iba a responder pero se quedó en blanco. En serio, ¿qué haría si descubría la identidad de la heroína enmascarada? Las Crusaders se adelantaron también, pues eso les interesaba especialmente a ellas. Finalmente Rainbow Dash se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo ni idea. Reconozco que ella ayuda a los ponis; es sólo que no me agrada que use el nombre de Mare-Do-Well. Después de todo es un mal recuerdo, ¿sí?

—¿A qué se refiere? — Se le escapó a Scootaloo.

Twilight abrió la puerta con su magia.

—Niñas, será mejor que salgan. Sólo será un momento, tenemos algo que hablar con Rainbow Dash — dijo ella mientras se dirigía al carrito de las lecturas y tomaba lo que parecía un manga, ya saben, de los comics que se leían en Japony. — Aquí tienen, entreténganse un poco.

Las Crusaders dijeron un rápido y molesto "está bien" y salieron. Al final Twilight miró a Rainbow cuando escuchó que ya se habían alejado.

—¿Me estás diciendo que todo esto es porque no te gustó cómo te enseñamos a ser más humilde?

Rainbow Dash hizo un puchero.

—Sí, ¿de acuerdo? Fue muy malo y creí que lo había superado pero luego ella volvió a aparecer y no es ninguna de ustedes y me irrita y...

—Eso sí que es súper maduro — dijo Rarity.

Pinkie Pie rio alegremente pero Applejack le tapó la boca y suspiró.

—Bien, entonces todo lo que tienes que hacer es decirle a Mare-Do-Well _**a la cara**_ lo que te molesta y volveremos a la normalidad, ¿verdad?

Rainbow asintió.

—Y pedirle que se cambie el disfraz.

—Está bien — dijo Applejack. — Pinkie-prométeme que te tomarás una semana de descanso de toda esta tontería de perseguir a Mare-Do-Well tú sola arriesgándote a que te vuelvan a lastimar, relájate, regresa a tu vida normal y te echo un casco. ¿De acuerdo? Y lo mismo haremos todas, ¿verdad?

— ¿En serio? — Preguntó Rainbow Dash con estrellitas en sus ojos.

—¿EN SERIO? — Corearon las otras cuatro.

Applejack asintió.

—Todas sabemos cómo es Rainbow Dash y también sabemos que no va a descansar hasta que descubra quién es Mare-Do-Well. Y así nos aseguramos que no le pase nada malo.

Twilight suspiró y asintió también.

—Tienes razón Applejack. Si no hacemos algo, esto va a terminar mal para nuestra amiga.

—¡Yupi! Suena a que será divertido, divertido — gritó Pinkie Pie.

—Si no hay más remedio — dijo Rarity.

—Es mejor a que se lastime de verdad — dijo suavemente Fluttershy.

—Entonces está decidido — dijo Rainbow. — Yo Rainbow Dash prometo que descansaré una semana de ir tras Mare-Do-Well. Con cerrojo o inserta un pastelillo en mi ojo.

Las otras suspiraron con alivio, mientras que en la sala de espera Sweetie Belle y Apple Bloom se mordían los cascos preocupadas por lo que pudieran estar discutiendo. Se temían lo peor, que hayan decidido ayudar a Rainbow Dash a capturar a Mare-Do-Well.

Mientras tanto Scootaloo leía emocionada el manga de "Attack on Ponytan" que trataba sobre unos monstruos devora ponis gigantes llamados Ponitanes y cómo los ponis luchaban contra ellos.

—¡Eso es! — Dijo Scootaloo.

—¿Qué? ¿Algo interesante? — Preguntó Apple Bloom.

Como respuesta, Scootaloo le enseñó la viñeta en donde los ponis de Attack on Ponytan usaban una especie de ganchos en un cinturón que les permitía colgarse de los techos y de este modo pelear contra los Ponitanes. El cinturón tenía dos ganchos, uno en la izquierda y otro en la derecha, y los personajes primero activaban un gancho, lo que les permitía elevarse, luego en pleno aire lanzaban otro gancho y se colgaban de otro techo, lo que les hacía ver como una especie de Spider-Mane en Steampunk.

—Esta es la respuesta. Si puedo copiar este "equipo de maniobras 3-D" podremos movernos en el aire más rápido, así nos hará más fácil vencer criminales... y esquivar a Rainbow Dash.

—Entonces cascos a la obra — dijo Apple Bloom. — Zecora insiste en que aprenda bien lo que me ha enseñado hasta ahora antes de enseñarme más, pero creo que dentro de poco tendremos más pociones en nuestro arsenal.

—Y mi hermana ya me inscribió en clases de lucha y como el instructor ya domino bien el bastón bo podré pasar a los nun-chuks — dijo Sweetie Belle.

Chocaron sus cascos a modo de complicidad tan ruidosamente que una enfermera tuvo que venir a pedirles silencio. Daba igual. Juntas eran una leyenda: la leyenda de Mare-Do-Well.

* * *

**Y como un giro, pondré un pequeño tributo a Shingeki No Kyojin, espero no les moleste. Ah y claro, traten de buscar cualquier video de este anime (también conocido como Attack On Titan) si no entienden cómo funciona el Equipo de Maniobras 3D. Espero les haya gustado y sólo me queda decir:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**!WHOOSH! !WAZZUP! !PATAPLOF!**  
**Mare-Do-Well tiene el tiempo contado:**

Aquella fue una semana de lo más ocupada para Scootaloo. Se puso la firme meta de recrear el "Equipo de maniobras 3-D" del manga Attack On Ponytan y le estaba llevando mucho más trabajo del que creía. Tenía el mecanismo básico, el de la pistola de gancho, pero ahora tenía que hacerle severas modificaciones como hacerlo más pequeño ya que su nuevo diseño tenía que estar por fuerza incorporado al uniforme y lo peor era que cada uno de los trajes tenía que tener dos ganchos, uno a cada lado de la cintura. Pero finalmente lo logró.

Después de una ardua semana de trabajo, Mare-Do-Well podía moverse más fácilmente en el aire y más rápido. Y lo mejor era que como equipo ya no perderían valiosos segundos en sacar la pistola de gancho y buscar el punto preciso para disparar. Ahora todo lo que tenían que hacer era accionar un pequeño botón (uno a cada lado de la cintura) para activar su respectivo gancho. Se requería de mucha habilidad para balancearse en el aire pero gracias a sus incontables intentos de obtener sus Cutie Marks haciendo cosas peligrosas (como tirolesa y planeadores) no creía que fuera un problema para ellas.

—Chicas: finalmente lo logré — anunció Scootaloo entrando violentamente a la casa club. — Tomó su tiempo pero finalmente podemos usar el equipo de maniobras de Attack on Ponytan.

Las otras dos niñas, que estaban jugando un juego de mesa en lo qué, gritaron emocionadas y compartieron un High-Hoof.

—Eso significa que Mare-Do-Well volverá a la acción luego de una semana de ausencia — dijo Sweetie Belle muy contenta. Como no tenían más que tres uniformes y Scootaloo los necesitaba para agregarles el equipo de maniobras, tuvieron que tomarse un merecido descanso.

—Mira el lado bueno Sweetie Belle: luego de una semana de no aparecernos Rainbow Dash ya habrá perdido la paciencia y puede que esta noche nos deje en paz — dijo Apple Bloom.

Las otras dos del equipo Mare-Do-Well estuvieron de acuerdo. Claro, no podían saber que mientras ellas se tomaban su descanso, también lo hacía Rainbow Dash pero no es el momento de centrarnos en eso, ya que pronto se darían cuenta. De momento lo que les importaba a las niñas era que ya podían moverse más libremente en el aire.

—No nos apresuremos — dijo Scootaloo. — Primero tenemos que probarlos. Estaba pensando que tal vez en el bosque Everfree podamos usar los árboles y aprender a usar bien nuestro equipo.

—¿El bosque Everfree? — Preguntó Sweetie Belle algo insegura.

—No nos alejaremos de la casa de Zecora — aseguró Scoots tranquilizando a su amiga.

—Bueno, pero más tarde — dijo Apple Bloom tomando su alforja y llenándola de unos cuantos frascos vacíos de la montaña que tenían (en serio que la cantidad de productos de belleza que usaba Rarity era impresionante). — Tengo que ir a preparar pociones con ella. Si quieren pueden irme a recoger y probamos por ahí cerca.

Las otras dos se despidieron mientras que Apple Bloom se dirigía a casa de la cebra a seguir elaborando esencias. Zecora le estaba enseñando que no todas las plantas liberan su aroma de la misma forma y que a veces cada una requería de su propio proceso. Ese día le enseñaría a extraer el aroma de la vainilla silvestre y estaba de buen humor.

_**Mientras tanto, en el Palacio de la amistad de Twilight:**_

—¿Y entonces cuál es el plan? — Preguntó Rainbow Dash.

Todas se encontraban en el Castillo de Twilight pensando el movimiento que harían para desenmascarar a Mare-Do-Well. Primero que nada le hicieron entender a Rainbow que no la lastimarían porque en realidad la heroína enmascarada no estaba haciendo nada, pero que sí le ayudarían. Tras aceptar comenzaron la reunión.

—Primero que nada Rainbow, ¿qué te parece si nos dejas examinar tus recuerdos? Tal vez nos sea más fácil desenmascararla si por lo menos tenemos una idea de con quién estamos tratando.

Rainbow accedió así que Twilight le apuntó con su magia y comenzaron a ver sus incesantes encuentros contra Mare-Do-Well. A Applejack se le escapó una carcajada al ver que siempre terminaba enredada por maleza súper crecida o mareada por la forma tan rápida de moverse de Mare-Do-Well. Finalmente llegaron a los recuerdos más recientes como la batalla en el techo de Colgate que la despertó a media noche o el leve altercado contra Lighting Dust, este último causando una mueca de descontento en las otras cinco.

—Como dije antes, estamos buscando a una unicornio bajita — dijo Rainbow. — Y que sea buena teletransportándose. No me explico cómo puede moverse así de rápido si no es porque se teletransporta.

—Es válido — dijo Twilight. — Sí, puede ser... pero lo que me preocupa es que pueda hacerlo tantas veces sin agotarse. Además cada vez que alguien se teletransporta se observa un pequeño destello.

—Pero para eso las bombas de humo tontita — dijo Pinkie. — Ella arroja sus bombas justo antes de desaparecer.

—Pero además de lo cansado que puede ser teletransportarse también hace mucho esfuerzo físico — razonó Rarity. — El uso de armas y esa brutal forma de luchar.

—¿Pero no es peligroso que nos expongamos así? — Preguntó Fluttershy algo preocupada. — Ya golpeó a Rainbow Dash una vez, ¿y si nos golpea a nosotras?  
—Cariño, golpeo a Rainbow Dash porque la acorraló y no le dejó opción.

—También nosotras pensamos acorralarla Caramelo — dijo Applejack. — Bueno, entonces tú eres el cerebro Twi. ¿Qué hacemos?

Twilight se quedó pensando.

—Otra cosa que he notado en los recuerdos de Rainbow Dash es que hay veces en que Mare-Do-Well desaparece por una noche o dos... o esta vez ya lleva una semana sin que se asome. Y siempre que regresa agrega algo nuevo a su arsenal.

Como reforzando su punto, Twilight hizo que reapareciera una secuencia de combate de Mare-Do-Well contra unos asaltantes. Con su bastón bo logró quitarse de encima a algunos pero otro si llegó a golpearla y estuvo a punto de quitarle la máscara; sólo porque al inmovilizarla activó por accidente una bomba de humo la Mare-Do-Well pudo salvarse. Luego la heroína enmascarada desapareció por una noche y al poco tiempo regresó con sus boomerangs explosivos con los cuales neutralizaba grupos grandes de criminales quitándose de encima a algunos antes que comenzara la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. Siempre lanzando sus boomerangs de entrada. Luego repitió la batalla contra Lighting en donde por primera vez se encontró con su fórmula resbalosa y el scooter automático.

—Ahora que se ha ausentado una semana, ¿qué sorpresa nos traerá? — Se preguntó Applejack.

—No me importa qué se traiga entre cascos — declaró Rainbow Dash. — Siempre y cuando le quitemos esa mascarita. Pero Twi, ¿qué hacemos?

—Atraerla. Le pondremos una trampa, es un plan simple pero si lo hacemos bien por fin le pondremos fin a este asunto — dijo Twilight firmemente.

—¡Decidido entonces! — Dijo Pinkie. — Que Rarity nos haga trajes de súper villanas, hagamos algo muy malo y luego atraemos a Mare-Do-Well para desenmascararla.

—Súper villanas — dijo Rarity pensativa. — Bueno, tengo que hacer todo tipo de trajes para potros cada noche de Nightmare. Con un poco de inspiración tal vez...

—Chicas, creo que mejor dejamos eso como plan B — dijo Twilight. — O hasta plan C.

—¿Qué? — Se quejó Rainbow. — A mí me gusta. Y ya fuimos heroínas una vez, ¿por qué no villanas? No sería de verdad.

—¿Y si probamos con algo más sencillo? Ya saben, como el día que le hicieron un homenaje a la primera Mare-Do-Well — sugirió Fluttershy.

Twilight abrazó a su amiga.

—¡Gracias! Alguien con sentido común.

—Báh, pero si no funciona probamos el otro plan — dijeron Pinkie y Rainbow al unísono.

_**Casa de Zecora, bosque Everfree:**_

—Da gusto ver tu gusto por aprender, pero tengo una curiosidad que tal vez me puedas resolver — dijo Zecora a Apple Bloom

—Claro Zecora, dime — dijo Apple Bloom sin apartar su mirada de la mezcla de perfume de manzana y vainilla que estaba preparando. Un aroma bastante potente el cual Zecora le advirtió que tenía que disolver muy pero muy bien.

—¿Qué piensas hacer con tanto perfume? Es demasiado para que una sola poni que de su habilidad presume.

Apple Bloom apagó el pequeño fuego en donde mezclaba su perfume y la vertió en un recipiente extra grande vacío de crema para el peaje cortesía de Rarity.

—Qué puedo decir, es divertido Zecora. Además ya le encontraré un uso.

La cebra le sonrió amablemente pero entonces tocaron a la puerta de su cabaña haciendo que fuera a abrir.

—¡Hola Zecora! — Saludó Sweetie Belle. — ¿Está Apple Bloom lista?

La cebra les sonrió.

—Claro, ¡Apple Bloom! ¿Deseas continuar o con tus amigas salir a jugar?

La pequeña poni corrió alegremente con sus amigas cargando su recipiente de perfume recién hecho y tras despedirse amablemente de la cebra, salió corriendo. Zecora suspiró algo que sonaba a "ah, juventud" y se dispuso a salir ella también por unas hierbas que necesitaba para sus propias pócimas.

Mientras en un rincón alejado pero no tanto, el equipo Mare-Do-Well sacó sus disfraces y se los colocó ya dispuestas a probar su nuevo equipo de maniobras.

—Entonces es simple — explicó Scoots volviéndose hacia un árbol bastante alto. — Golpean ligeramente sus costados — lo hizo e inmediatamente dos largos cables con gancho salieron disparados contra el árbol y la impulsaron hacia arriba a gran velocidad, pero ella todavía tenía oportunidad de maniobrar y mantenerse estable. — Es fácil, prueben ustedes.

Ellas intentaron e igualmente fue fácil y cada quien estaba firmemente sujeta al árbol, luego, tras otro golpe ligero, el gancho de la derecha se retrajo por completo desprendiéndose del árbol y Scootaloo movió su cuerpo ligeramente hacia ese lado golpeando suavemente de nuevo. Esta vez el gancho salió disparado sólo hacia aquel lado e impulsó a la potra mientras el otro gancho se desprendía automáticamente y así. Era como balancearse en un cómic de Spider-Mane pero en lugar de hacerlo con los cascos se hacía con la cintura.

—Y lo mejor es que el gancho tiene la fuerza suficiente para levantar a dos ponis adultos — informó la inventora. — De este modo podremos salvar a los otros quitándolos del camino de los criminales y dejándolos en un lugar seguro.

Entonces las chicas probaron también. Era como Scoots había pensado, con tantas hazañas peligrosas en la búsqueda de sus Cutie Marks, eso parecía ser bastante sencillo al momento de balancearse; pero alguien sin experiencia terminaría lastimándose y mucho.

Se estuvieron balanceando por un tiempo por aquellos árboles e imaginando cómo sería hacerlo en Ponyville cuando escucharon un ruido como de alguien resbalándose por el camino y cayendo, seguido de un rugido de un animal salvaje.

—Probablemente no sea nada pero mejor vayamos a investigar — dijo Apple Bloom.

Sweetie Belle estuvo de acuerdo.

—Bien, de todos modos ya estamos disfrazadas.

—Y desde arriba no creo que nos pase nada — añadió Scootaloo dirigiendo el equipo de maniobras 3-D hacia donde escucharon el ruido.

No era muy lejos y gracias a su nueva invención llegaron muy rápido... sólo para ver a Zecora con la pata herida frente a una hambrienta mantícora que avanzaba amenazante hacia ella. La cebra se había resbalado por una ladera y aterrizó bastante mal, lo que de por sí era una mala noticia; pero era peor al ver que fue justo frente a una mantícora. En época de apareamiento, el apetito de esas cosas crecía increíblemente y el tener una presa lista para ser devorada no era una oportunidad para desperdiciar.

Zecora, todavía muy dolorida pensó en qué hacer pero no podía hacer gran cosa en su estado actual, no se había roto nada pero no podía huir ni mucho menos pelear. La bestia agitó su cola de escorpión listo para inyectar el veneno de pre-digestión cuando Apple Bloom no resistió más y saltó desde su lugar seguro a interponerse entre la cebra y la mantícora.

—¡Con estas bestias no hay que jugar! ¡Corre tú que puedes escapar! — Gritó Zecora haciendo que la otra entrara en razón.

Como respuesta, Mare-Do-Well comenzó a retroceder despacio sin perder el contacto visual con la mantícora y abrazó a Zecora con un casco mientras que con el otro sacaba una bomba de humo perfumado.

La mantícora corrió hacia ellos al tiempo que Mare-Do-Well arrojaba su bomba al suelo. El efecto fue mucho mejor de lo esperado. Si de por sí esa cosa tenía suficiente perfume como para aturdir a un poni, no se diga una mantícora que tenían un olfato diez veces más sensible. Zecora igualmente sintió la irritación en su nariz pero también notó algo más.

—Ese aroma... lo creo reconocer. No, ¡No puede ser! — Murmuró lo suficientemente algo para que la escuchara Apple Bloom.

Pero no tenía tiempo de andarse concentrando en eso, ella sólo accionó su equipo de maniobras y tal como lo dijo Scootaloo, el gancho tenía la suficiente fuerza para alzarlas juntas fuera del alcance de la criatura, que seguía aturdida por inhalar esa cantidad de perfume súper concentrado.

Pero ya qué, su nariz estaba inutilizada pero todavía tenía su oído y vista; así que pudo ver cuando las dos ponis aterrizaban a unos seis metros de ella. La mantícora rugió y corrió para atrapar a las dos cuando Apple Bloom arrojó su otra bomba de humo y perfume aturdiendo de nuevo a la bestia.

Estaban en pleno día y no había edificio o algo con cual usar su estrategia de siempre de confundir a todos los testigos que eran sólo una Mare-Do-Well pero ya qué. Lo que importaba era salvar a Zecora, así que Apple Bloom se impulsó hacia arriba con su equipo de maniobras mientras que Sweetie Belle bajaba, todo frente a Zecora quien no decía nada y sólo observaba con calma.

La mantícora se arrojó sobre la otra Mare-Do-Well, que la recibió con su bastón bo plegable justo entre los ojos. La bestia sacudió la cabeza furiosamente y se arrojó contra la impertinente, claro que Sweetie estaba muy experimentada en combate y rodó justo bajo el monstruo para posicionarse detrás de él y darle un golpe de bo entre las patas haciéndolo caer. La mantícora rugió y tras incorporarse se volvió a arrojar contra Sweetie.

—Menos mal que tenemos todavía dos ollas llenas de bombas de humo — dijo Sweetie arrojando dos a la vez, ya que había notado que el olor estaba mareando a la bestia.

La mantícora paró otra vez completamente mareada por el olor mientras que la heroína saltaba con su equipo de maniobras y con la ayuda del impulso mecánico, le dio un golpe de bastón bo a la bestia, esta vez dejándola fuera de combate de una buena vez.

—¿Está muerta? — Preguntó Apple Bloom aterrizando junto con Scootaloo. Ya la cebra las había visto que eran más de una así que a esas alturas no importaba.

—No, sólo la noqueé — dijo Sweetie Belle. — Pero lo más importante, ¿estás bien Zecora?

—Sí niñas, gracias a que me vinieron ayudar. Ahora, Sweetie Belle Apple Bloom y Scootaloo, ¿les molestaría explicar? Y de paso a si a mi casa me pueden llevar...

Todas menos Apple Bloom se quedaron de piedra.

—Zecora, ¿cómo es que...?

—Reconoció el olor de mis bombas de perfume — informó Apple Bloom. — Las hicimos juntas así que no me extraña. Y luego nos vio que éramos más de una y pudo atar los cabos.

Zecora asintió.

—Me explicarán todos los detalles en el camino. Ahora lo importante es alejarnos de este felino.

Entendieron y entre las tres ayudaron a la cebra a moverse, ya que todavía estaba muy lastimada de su pata y la poción que necesitaba estaba en su casa, que por suerte estaba cerca. Y durante el camino le contaron todo lo que vivieron desde que encontraron ese disfraz en el armario de Applejack. Ya en su casa la cebra se curó y sólo las miró con una mezcla de tristeza y admiración.

—Aunque lo que hacen por la gente es algo de admirar, tarde o temprano alguien muy severamente las podrá lastimar. Y lo peor, quizá hasta matar. Renuncien ahora que pueden, al seguir con esto sólo van a desatar eventos que controlar no pueden.

—Ya Zecora, ya deja de bromear — dijo nerviosamente Scootaloo.

—Dime potrilla, que a la cara me estás viendo. ¿Te parece a ti que me estoy riendo?

Scootaloo apartó la mirada avergonzada mientras que Zecora tomaba un poco de té y torcía el gesto.

—Bueno, si quieren mi consejo deben decirle a las mayores; pero deben ser ustedes para obtener resultados mejores. En esto no me voy a meter, pero eso no significa que algo por mi cuenta no vaya a hacer.

Miró fijamente a Apple Bloom.

—Apple Bloom, esto me duele, pero es lo mejor. Si quieres que te enseñen pociones vete con otro mentor.

La pequeña potrilla miró los ojos decepcionados de Zecora. Quería decir algo pero la cebra estaba decidida.

—Seguir ayudándote en algo peligroso sería traicionar el cariño que te profeso; así que mi ayuda no obtendrás si es para eso.

—¿Pero entonces no me enseñarás más? — Dijo Apple Bloom. — Bueno, supongo que es un precio a pagar por seguir con esto. Por lo menos no nos vas a delatar.

—Puede que lo tenga que hacer, si ustedes no revelan a sus hermanas su verdadero ser.

—¿QUÉ? — Saltaron las tres a la vez.

—Aunque es mucho, un mes les doy de plazo. Si no hacen lo responsable y les dicen ustedes, lo haré yo sin ningún atraso. No me gusta así actuar y por eso les doy tiempo a la iniciativa tomar. El diablo más por viejo que por diablo sabe; y la experiencia me dice que deben ser ustedes quienes con esto acaben.

Dicho esto las niñas se fueron muy preocupadas. En el fondo sabían que Zecora tenía razón, además no estarían de vacaciones para siempre y sería difícil ser Mare-Do-Well e ir a la escuela a la vez. Estaban en problemas.

—Bueno, si sólo nos queda un mes propongo que nos divirtamos ese mes — dijo de pronto Scoots. — ¿No les parece? Eso es precisamente lo que nos falta para regresar a la escuela así que si nos castigan que sea cuando ya no podremos ser Mare-Do-Well.

Apple Bloom se miró preocupada pero se encogió de hombros.

—Honestamente no creo que duremos tanto, sobre todo con Rainbow Dash detrás de nosotros, pero está bien te apoyo. Durante otro mes seguirá la leyenda.

—La leyenda de Mare-Do-Well terminó — Sweetie Belle.

* * *

**Con dos flancos que cubrir a las chicas se les acaba el tiempo; y para el que tenga curiosidad, sí, sí tengo planeado hacer una historia más bien corta. Por cierto, en la versión en inglés las Mane 6 ya saben quién es Mare-Do-Well. En serio que el tipo pudo seguir sacando ideas de ahí pero en fin, en eso no me meto yo, son cosas de cada quién.**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**!BONK! !DINK! !DASH!**  
**El intento de trampa y lo que pasó luego**

Una vez más era de noche en Ponyville, que ahora se mostraba más pacífica que nunca. A pesar que la heroína enmascarada no se había aparecido en una semana, los ladrones no se arriesgaban; en parte porque igual que Twilight habían descubierto que cada vez que se ausentaba era porque estaba preparando una nueva arma... y una semana no anunciaba nada bueno para ellos.

En la cima de la torre del reloj Ponyville, Rainbow Dash y Applejack estaban observando todo el pueblo con sus binoculares mágicos de visión nocturna. A Rainbow le fastidiaba que pusieran a Applejack con ella, pero claro, Twilight fue muy clara en sus instrucciones: "Para preparar la bien la trampa para Mare-Do-Well tenemos que aprender cómo se mueve para que no nos sorprenda a la hora de la verdad. ¿Entiendes Rainbow? La misión de la noche es sólo observar e invitarla al evento. ¿Entiendes?"

Y claro que Rainbow entendía, lo que no entendía era por qué demonios tuvo Twilight que ponerle a Applejack de guardián, porque la pegaso cian no se engañaba: en caso decidiera actuar por su cuenta y lanzarse contra Mare-Do-Well, Applejack era la única que podía detenerla.

En otro puesto de vigilancia, la escuela, Fluttershy y Rarity vigilaban cuanto movimiento extraño detectara; finalmente sobre Sugar Cube Corner Twilight y Spike estaban atentos a que la heroína enmascarada se apareciera por ahí. A Pinkie la dejaron caminar libremente con el pueblo, su Pinkie-sentido la alertaría tanto como de cualquier peligro como de la presencia de Mare-Do-Well. Todo era cuestión de ver cómo se movía.

Fue entonces cuando tanto desde todos los puestos de vigilancia la vieron. En realidad habían visto cada una de ellas a un miembro del equipo Mare-Do-Well pero eso no importaba en aquel momento. Debían recordar que sólo estaban vigilando viendo cómo se movía y vaya que se movía de forma increíble; disparando ganchos desde su cintura para de ese modo cruzar en el aire dándole así una mayor capacidad de cubrir todo el territorio de Ponyville.

—Eso es nuevo — dijo Rainbow Dash restregándose los ojos. — Debe haberlo creado después que Lighting casi se le escapa.

Applejack, igualmente sorprendida, asintió muda de la impresión. Desde el otro puesto de vigilancia Rarity y Fluttershy no podían creer lo que estaban viendo.

—Es muy hábil. Vuela hasta mejor que yo para no ser un pegaso — dijo Fluttesrhy; pues si a una conclusión habían llegado era que Mare-Do-Well se trataba de un unicornio.

—A mí me sorprende lo bien que se mira volando en ese uniforme — dijo Rarity impresionada. — Sí, definitivamente los trajes de súper héroes no son lo mío pero hago un maravilloso trabajo cuando los fabrico.

Y desde su puesto de vigilancia, Twilight movió la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras sonreía alegre.

—Tal como lo vimos en los recuerdos de Rainbow, cuando desaparece es porque tienen algo nuevo en mente. Si descubrimos quién es me encantaría tener unas palabritas con ella, tiene un talento único para la inventiva. Y tal vez se la presente a Scootaloo.

—¿A Scootaloo? — Se interesó Spike.

—Recuerda que su Cutie Mark es de inventora — dijo Twilight todavía fascinada por la invención que veía en acción en aquel momento. — No deja de pedirme material pero cada vez que le pido que me enseñe sus inventos, dice que no ha podido hacer nada bien desde la primera vez; cuando inventó ese yoyo de broma.

—¿El que se enreda en los cascos de los ponis y los hace caer?

Twiligth asintió.

—Unas palabritas con una inventora tan brillante le caerían muy bien.

Spike por su parte también estaba maravillado, pero por otra cosa.

—Lo que me parece increíble es que a ella también le gusta leer los comics de Japony.

—¿Disculpa? — Preguntó Twilight mirando curiosa a su compañero.

—Sí, ya sabes, manga — dijo Spike. — No sé cómo lo hizo pero ese aparato pero es el mismo que usan en Attack on Ponytan.

—Spike este es el mundo real, no un comic — dijo Twilight divertida por su amigo.

—Ajá, y henos aquí, vigilando a una súper heroína.

Twilight no supo qué responder y siguieron vigilando. Ahora todo sería cuestión que Pinkie Pie la invitara al evento especial en su nombre que ya estaban arreglando con la alcaldesa. En parte para que Rainbow dejara esa ridícula obsesión de lado y en parte porque Mare-Do-Well bien merecía un reconocimiento; y también habían hablado para que las chicas no la desenmascararan en público.

—Ahora Pinkie tiene que darle la invitación — dijo Fluttershy sin dejar de ver los gráciles movimientos de Mare-Do-Well.

—Sí, pero por cierto... ¿qué la detiene? A estas alturas su Pinkie-sentido ya le hubiera dicho en dónde caerá Mare-Do-Well.

El problema de Pinkie Pie era que por primera vez su Pinkie-sentido no sabía qué hacer. Una parte de ella la llamaba hacia una parte, pero justo cuando iba hacia allá su Pinkie-sentido volvía a accionarse y la enviaba a otro lado. Si en realidad la Mare-Do-Well se estuviera teletransportándose, Pinkie debería de sentir en dónde iría a aparecer pero no. ¿Qué pasaba? Bueno, plan B.

—¡AUXILIOOOOOO! — Gritó Pinkie con todas sus fuerzas.

En la torre del reloj Applejack y Rainbow intercambiaron una mirada y llevando a Applejack a cuestas, Rainbow saltó para ayudar a Pinkie. Fluttershy y Rarity también se apresuraron a bajar de su puesto de vigilancia y correr a ayudar a su amiga en apuros. Finalmente Spike se vio teletransportado por Twilight hacia donde se escuchó el grito.

Pinkie por su parte seguía gritando como loca cuando tuvo Rainbow y Applejack corrieron por fin. Applejack corrió hacia su amiga para ver qué le ocurría cuando un objeto se clavó en el suelo justo frente a ella. Reconociendo uno de los boomerangs explosivos de los recuerdos de Rainbow, Applejack saltó justo a tiempo de que éste explotara.

—¡Espera! — Gritó Applejack hacia donde vio que venía el boomerang, justo en un techo sobre ellas. — No estoy haciendo nada malo, escuché a mi amiga gritar y vine en su ayuda.

La luna iluminó a la súper heroína al tiempo que las otras llegaron justo a tiempo.

—Pinkie, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? — Preguntó Fluttershy abrazando a la poni rosa. — ¿Nada grave? ¿No te lastimaste o algo? ¿No te estaban haciendo nada malo?

Pinkie rio alegremente.

—No bobita, mi Pinkie-sentido se arruinó y pensé que si quería hablar con Mare-Do-Well todo lo que tenía que hacer era fingir que estaba en problemas y ya...

—¿Te das cuenta del susto que nos diste? — Le reclamó Rarity.

Pinkie se iba a disculpar, pero el sonido de una detonación llamó la atención de todas. Pronto humo colorido con olor a vainilla extra potente llenó el aire haciendo que todas se taparan la nariz debido a lo potente del perfume. Todas menos Rarity quien aspiró.

—¡Ah! me encanta esta esencia, tiene su toque único y salvaje. ¿Vainilla silvestre quizás? Divino, divino...

Recuperándose un poco Twilight gritó al vacío:

—¡Espera Mare-Do-Well! Lamentamos haberte engañado. Todo lo que queríamos era darte las gracias por tu arduo trabajo limpiando las calles de Ponyville, eso es todo. Dentro de tres días haremos un festival en tu honor y nos gustaría mucho que asistieras para que te otorguen la medalla del valor Ponyville. Por favor...

No hubo respuesta, pero al menos creía que había escuchado. Por esa noche no hubo más actividad ni por parte de Mare-Do-Well ni de los criminales. Fue pura paz.

Dentro de la casa club de las Crusaders, las niñas se quitaron sus trajes.

—¿Y bien? — Preguntó Apple Bloom. — ¿Recibimos la medalla del valor?

—No creo — dijo Scootaloo pensativa. — ¿No vieron que estaba Rainbow Dash con ellas? Es obvio que es una trampa. Es como lo temías Apple Bloom...

—Van ayudar a Rainbow antes que se lastime de verdad yendo tras nosotras — razonó Sweetie. — ¿Entonces qué hacemos?

—Iremos al festival, pero no como Mare-Do-Well sino como el club de fans de Mare-Do-Well — dijo Apple Bloom. — Sería sospechoso si no vamos al evento que conmemora a nuestra heroína favorita.

—Entonces quedamos así — dijo Scootaloo. — Lo que me alegra es que pudimos probar el equipo de maniobras por primera vez en Ponyville; ahora me muero por probarlo en combate real.

—Ya vimos que funciona contra mantícoras — rio Sweetie.

_**Plaza central de Ponyville, tres días después:**_

Todo Ponyville despertaba una horrible sensación de Deja-Vu para Rainbow Dash. Ponis de todos lados estaban vestidos con playeras que representaban a la heroína enmascarada, grandes pancartas con la imagen de ella; dibujos hechos por los potros cuyos padres habían sido rescatados por la vigilante nocturna. Incluso Twilight hizo arreglos para que las Crusaders entregaran a Mare-Do-Well una linda pancarta dibujada por ellas en donde le agradecían como su club de fans. Todo estaba preparado; la única diferencia era que esta vez Rainbow sabía que se trataba de una trampa hecha por sus amigas y que nada de lo que se hiciera aquel día le robaría la fama.

Incluso, para contribuir a la farsa, entre ella Rarity y Pinkie habían hecho un gran carrito alegórico en donde se mostraba una estatua de Mare-Do-Well llevando Ponyville sobre sus poderosos y heroicos hombros bellamente diseñada por Rarity y hecha por Pinkie completamente de pastel. Rainbow incluso tuvo el detalle de ir a pedirle a Zecora un ingrediente exótico del bosque Everfree, la misma vainilla silvestre que Apple Bloom usaba en sus bombas de perfume, para que el pastel tuviera un toque único digno del paladar de una heroína del calibre de Mare-Do-Well.

La cebra, que sabía qué se traían entre cascos las Mane 6 tras la visita de Rainbow Dash, se mantuvo a la expectativa que las niñas hicieran lo correcto y se revelaran como Mare-Do-Well ya que no tendrían día mejor que aquel. Como ya se dijo antes, ella las quería mucho y no quería ver que se lastimaran haciendo cosas peligrosas como luchar contra el crimen. Después de todo no eran más que niñas en edad escolar.

—¡Ciudadanos de Ponyville! — Anunció la alcaldesa. — ¡Estamos aquí para honrar el regreso de la heroína que ha hecho seguras las calles, incluso de noche! Primero nos salvó de los desastres naturales, ahora nos salva de los criminales que rondan al anochecer. Ella es la única, la inigualable... ¡Mare-Do-Well!

Todo el bullicio de los alrededores se calló de repente mientras todos los ponis miraban expectantes al cielo, pero nada. No había ni una sola señal de movimiento.

Zecora miró de reojo a las Crusaders, quienes extendieron su manta de club de fans como si eso mágicamente llamaría a Mare-Do-Well pero nada. Por unos instantes la mirada de Zecora se encontró con la de Apple Bloom, pero la potranca la desvió rápidamente mostrándole a Zecora que no sólo no pensaban revelar el secreto sino que no se aparecerían aquel día.

La cebra frunció el entrecejo pero ni modo, era una cebra de palabra y todavía quedaba mucho del mes que les dio de plazo. Eso sí, tenía que reconocer que eran niñas bastante listas al detectar que todo era una trampa para que revelaran su identidad.

Pasaron diez minutos, quince, veinte; y seguían pasando sin que hubiera señales de movimiento. Los rostros de los ponis pasaron de la expectativa a la decepción. Estaba claro, Mare-Do-Well no se iba a aparecer.

—No comprendo — dijo Twilight. — ¿La nueva Mare-Do-Well será una heroína nocturna solamente? ¿Debimos hacer el festival al anochecer y no al medio día? ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Qué hacemos?

Spike sacó una sartén que preparó para la ocasión y le dio un golpe a Twilight.

—¡Oye! — Se quejó Twilight sobándose la cabeza.

Spike la miró con los brazos cruzados por un buen rato.

—Entiendo, no me debo dejar llevar por el pánico — dijo ella. — Lo que no entiendo es qué debemos hacer ahora...

—Tal vez podamos pasar al plan B — dijo Pinkie. — Gritamos que nos salven y ella viene al rescate y le quitamos la máscara.

No había nada más que hacer, y de paso todos los ponis se estaban yendo a sus casas decepcionados, incluyendo a las Cutie Mark Crusaders que doblaron la gran manta que prepararon para su heroína enmascarada y se fueron cabizbajas.

—Es la idea más razonable que tenemos Twi — apoyó Applejack.

La alicornio morada asintió decidida.

—Tienen razón, pero primero debemos esperar un poco. Gracias al numerito de Pinkie creo que Mare-Do-Well sospechará de nosotras. Tenemos que buscar ponis que estén dispuestos a hacerlo por nosotras.

Se quedaron calladas pensando por un tiempo mientras que Rainbow murmuraba algo entre dientes, cuando llegaron las niñas mostrándose algo desanimadas pero no podía culpárseles. Después de todo su heroína les había quedado mal.

—Hola, ¿de qué hablan? — Preguntó Scootaloo sin muchas ganas.

—De nada importante cariño — dijo Rarity. — ¿Están bien ustedes tres?

—Sí, algo... — dijo Sweetie Belle sin muchas ganas.

—Sí, nos costó mucho trabajo hacer esa pancarta para que no viniera.

—Ya niñas, seguro tuvo sus razones para no presentarse — dijo Twilight.

Rainbow gruñó, en realidad estaba molesta porque su rival no cayó en la trampa pero fingió que su mal humor era causado por otra cosa.

—Créanme, las entiendo. ¿Tienen idea de lo que es pasar varias horas posando para que Pinkie haga este tonto pastel y todo para nada? Grrrrrrr me irrita la impuntualidad de la tal Mare-Do-Well. Si hubiera sido un evento en mi honor, no hubiera decepcionado a nadie.

Y como reforzando su punto, Rainbow pateó con fuerza el carromato. Desgraciadamente para ella la estructura era demasiado frágil y el temible impacto hizo que ésta se inclinara peligrosamente. Todas iban a alertar a Rainbow pero fue demasiado tarde; el pastel se derribó por completo sobre ella, Pinkie y Rarity. Algunos ponis que estaban cerca corrieron a ver qué ocurría, otros comenzaron a reírse. Twilght trató también de no reírse pero no pudo evitarlo; aunque eso sí, usó su magia para ayudar a sus amigas a salir.

—¿Se encuentran bien? — Preguntó Twilight.

—Sí cariño, pero me tomará horas sacarme todo esto de mi melena — dijo Rarity indignada. — Rainbow Dash, te dije mil veces que nuestro carromato tenía que tratarse con delicadeza, pero ¡no! tus celos atacan de nuevo.

—¡Oye! Yo no estoy celosa — se defendió Dash, pero todos los presentes la miraron con cara de reprobación. — Bueno, tal vez un poco pero ¡ey! Yo ayudé a hacer el pastel también, yo fui la que fue al bosque a pedirle a Zecora el ingrediente secreto.

—Y estaba muy rico — dijo Pinkie. — Esa vainilla se miraba tan bien que le puse un poquitín más de la cuenta.

—Sí, lo sentimos querida, créeme — dijo Rarity suspirando; después de todo tragó más de algo de pastel cuando este se les vino encima.

Bueno, tras limpiar (tarea en que todos ayudaron) todo volvió a la normalidad.

—Pinkie Pie, hay algo que deseo preguntar; será rápido, en verdad no quiero molestar — dijo Zecora llamando la atención de Pinkie Pie quien le sonrió con alegría y esperó a que le hablara. — Cuando Rainbow vino a pedirme ese ingrediente, me temo que de otras cosas estaba pendiente; y no me fijé si lo que tomó fue esencia ya procesada, o más bien un poco de la mata que traje a mi casa recién cortada.

—¿Importa acaso? — Preguntó Pinkie despreocupada, igual que siempre.

Zecora asintió.

—Es una planta misteriosa que no se debe tomar a la ligera. Aquel que la consuma fresca extraños efectos secundarios sufriera. Por eso te debo preguntar, ¿fue vaina fresca o esencia lo que a tu pastel quisiste agregar?

Pinkie se quedó pensando.

—Esencia, estoy segura que Dashie trajo esencia.

Zecora se dio por satisfecha y se fue de ahí contenta; pero al poco tiempo Pinkie se quedó pensando.

—¿O habrá sido vaina fresca? Yo ya ni me acuerdo...

Y dicho esto, se fue saltando alegremente olvidándose de la advertencia de Zecora... hasta aquella noche en su apartamento sobre Sugar Cube Corner. Como siempre hacía payasadas a los bebés cake para que rieran hasta dormir... pero esta vez sucedió algo muy extraño: al contacto de sus cascos las barras de la cuna poco a poco se fueron transformando en bastones de caramelo que los bebés saltaron a lamer rápidamente.

Muy asustada Pinkie gritó y al poner sus cascos sobre el suelo de madera éste se transformó en gruesas barras de chocolate. Era muy extraño y Pinkie estaba comenzando a asustarse de veras. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo con ella? Se paró sobre la alfombra en donde no sucedió nada por suerte. Cuando los Cake regresaron encontraron a Pinkie temblando tratando de no salir de su cama de metal. Cuando le preguntaron qué ocurría y por qué había ese extraño olor dulce en el aire, ella tocó el suelo de madera con su casco convirtiéndolo en chocolate de inmediato.

Los pasteleros se desmayaron de la impresión.

Por otro lado Rarity iba a comenzar un nuevo vestido cuando la tela se transformó en caramelo al contacto de su casco. Sin entender nada tomó otro rollo de tela que sufrió el mismo destino. Estaba asustada, quiso acostarse pero sus mantas se transformaron en caramelo. Gritó horrorizada y quiso arrancar las cortinas pero inmediatamente se tornaron de dulce también. Estaba al borde de una crisis de nervios... cuando la crisis de nervios finalmente la golpeó duro y se desmayó de la impresión.

Rainbow no notó nada sino hasta el día siguiente cuando fue a trabajar. Cuando pateó las nubes esperando hacer llover como siempre, de la nube salieron todo tipo de caramelos (por suerte esta vez debidamente empacados) y en vez de fertilizar los campos sólo inundó de dulces. Creyó que fue cosa de Discord y fue a hablar con Twilight para que solucionara su problema pero se encontró con Rarity y Pinkie Pie muy asustadas una evitando tocar madera y la otra tela.

Algo muy raro estaba ocurriendo y todas estaban muy asustadas.

—Rainbow, estábamos a punto de ir a buscarte — dijo Twilight seriamente. — ¿También comiste pastel, no?

—Este, ¿ellas también tienen...?

Twilight levitó un libro hacia ellas, uno de herbolaria y le mostró la ilustración de la planta de la discordia: la vainilla del bosque Everfree.

—Tomaste la vaina fresca para agregarle al pastel, ¿no?

Rainbow asintió sin entender.

—Bueno sí pero...

Twilight torció el gesto.

—Este libro es muy específico a que esa planta, si es consumida fresca, tiene efectos secundarios extraños. Por lo visto por tiempo limitado, al contacto con ciertos materiales... digamos éstos tomarán la naturaleza de lo siguiente que comieron después que comieran esta planta.

—¿Entonces si toco madera se convertirá en dulces? — Preguntó Pinkie Pie.

—¿Y lo mismo conmigo y las telas? Bueno, todas las telas menos el spandex aunque todavía no entiendo por qué pero...  
—¿Entonces estoy condenada a hacer llover dulces para siempre? — Preguntó Rainbow Dash.

Twilight suspiró.

—NO, la planta tiene efectos limitadosn pero teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de pastel que comieron las tres, no me imagino cuánto va a durar...

Se quedaron en silencio mientras Pinkie soltaba un pequeño gemido de decepción.

—¡No es justo! Y justo cuando estábamos teniendo tanta diversión persiguiendo a la Mare-Do-Well. Ahora no puedo moverme porque casi todo Ponyville tiene casas de madera y...

A Rainbow se le prendió el foco.

—¡Eso es! Casi todo Ponyville tiene casas de madera y si alguien viene y convierte esas casas en dulce imagínate lo que pasaría...

—Rainbow no estarás sugiriendo — dijo Twilight.

La pegaso sonrió animada.

—Usaremos el Plan C antes que se acabe el efecto de la vainilla Everfree. Si Mare-Do-Well quiere ser una súper heroína, nosotras le daremos un trío de súper villanas.

—Pero...

—No hay cuidado querida — dijo Rarity. — Yo todavía puedo tocar spandex, y tengo pensados unos hermosos atuendos de villanos que no harán ver súper aterradoras.

—Y luego puedes arreglarlo todo con tu magia de alicornio, ¿cierto? — Dijo Spike uniéndose a la conversación.

—Sí pero...

Pinkie estaba emocionada porque por fin usarían su plan, Rainbow también y Rarity ya estaba pensando en los colores, así que Twiligth sólo gruñó malhumorada:

—¡Agh! Bien, pero luego tendrán que disculparse con Ponyville y Mare-Do-Well!

Y así se agrega algo más a la leyenda. La leyenda de Mare-Do-Well.

* * *

**Ya se puso ridículo pero como puntualicé en el capítulo anterior, esta será una historia corta y mi idea original era darle más un toque de comedia que de acción. Y de todos modos, ¿qué sería de un héroe sin un villano a quién derrotar? ¿Y quién mejor para ser el Yang de Mare-Do-Well que su rival en el heroísmo? **

**Bueno, Chao; nos leemos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**!PLAM! !BONK! !TWING!**  
**La leyenda comienza, primera parte:**

Era una bonita mañana en Sweet Apple Acres: el sol brillando, las aves cantando y Applejack trabajando. Pero ese día se mostraba mucho más especial para tres pequeñas potrillas que celebraban un gran acontecimiento: ¡El inicio de las vacaciones!

Para celebrar que finalmente podían descansar, Applejack dejó que hicieran una piyamada en el granero y bueno, tras un rápido desayuno las niñas comenzaron a buscar la manera de obtener sus Cutie Marks.

—¡Ya sé! — Dijo Scootaloo sacando una pelota. — ¿Qué les parece si probamos ser Cutie Mark Crusaders beisbolistas?

—¡Genial! — Celebró Sweetie Belle. — Oye, ¿dónde la conseguiste?

La pegaso naranja se encogió de hombros.

—Me la regaló mi papá. En fin, ¿qué tal si jugamos?

Como no había nada mejor que hacer, se pusieron en posición. Sería un simple juego de bateo ya que no tenían suficientes jugadores pero estaba bien. Tenían todo un verano por delante y era cuestión de aprovecharlo; así que tomaron una rama de manzano (que por alguna extraña razón abundaban en Sweet Apple Acres) y comenzaron a jugar.

Pero el destino era cruel y lo primero que hizo Sweetie Belle al batear la bola fue introducirla dentro de la casa.

—¡Ay vamos! — se quejó la unicornio lanzando lejos su bate.

—Pudo ser peor — dijo Scootaloo mirando. — Por suerte la ventana estaba abierta y no rompimos el vidrio. Mi papá me dijo que un accidente más y me confiscaría mi mesada por los próximos tres meses.

—Bueno, tuvimos suerte esta vez — dijo Apple Bloom. — Ese es el cuarto de mi hermana, sólo hay que buscarla y explicarle.

Efectivamente lo hicieron y Applejack sólo les sonrió y les dio permiso de entrar a su cuarto a buscar la bola, qué bueno. Entraron al cuarto de la mayor de las hermanas Apple pero no había señales de la bola (que por cierto se quedó detrás de la puerta pero lo importante era que las niñas no podían encontrarla por ningún lado).

—¿Qué hay debajo de la cama? — Preguntó Sweetie con esperanza.

—Pelusa, un sombrero viejo pero nada de pelota — dijo Scoots. — Ey Apple Bloom, ¿hay algo interesante dentro del armario?

Apple Bloom dudaba que así fuera pero de todos modos deicidio echar una ojeada. Tal como lo pensó, no encontró nada que pudiera interesarle; sólo el viejo vestido de gala de su hermana, su colección de sombreros (en serio, para mí que Applejack tiene más de uno), unos pañuelos, uno que otro vestido y cosas así pero nada de pelota. Fue cuando Apple Bloom notó una caja cuidadosamente envuelta.

—¿La encontraste Apple Bloom? — Preguntó Scoots caminando tras ella.

Apple Boom sacudió la cabeza diciendo que no pero entonces sacó aquella extraña caja la cual sopló para quitarle el polvo y finalmente abrirla. Dentro encontró algo que no se esperaba volver a ver en su vida: el viejo traje de Mare-Do-Well.

—Apple Bloom — dijo Sweetie Belle muy sorprendida. — Yo... yo no sabía que tu hermana era... bueno, ya sabes... la misteriosa Mare-Do-Well.

Apple Bloom tomó la máscara y la admiró fascinada.

—Yo... yo tampoco lo supe hasta hoy.

—Oigan, pero no entiendo — dijo Scootaloo. — Mare-Do-Well desapareció hace mucho tiempo y recuerdo bien haberla visto usar magia para reparar aquella presa y... y también volar y Applejack no tiene ni alas ni cuerno. ¿Seguro que ella es la verdadera Mare-Do-Well?

Apple Bloom estaba demasiado confundida como para responder, así que sólo acertó a tomar el disfraz y verlo fascinada. Era increíble, ¿por qué su hermana guardaría ese secreto por tanto tiempo? Pero entonces vio algo más que se deslizaba del uniforme de la misteriosa Mare-Do-Well: una carta. Tras intercambiar una mirada con sus amigas, la abrió y comenzó a leer:

Applejack:

_Es cierto que Rainbow Dash no es la más modesta de los ponis, pero esto del heroísmo se le está subiendo demasiado a la cabeza y está alcanzando los límites de lo que podemos soportar. Quiero que ventas a la Boutique Carrusel hoy en la tarde; tengo un plan para bajarla de su nube._

_Twilight Sparkle._

Las niñas se miraron muy sorprendidas. Tras leer aquella carta, fue muy fácil atar los cabos. Era cierto que Rainbow Dash estaba más insoportable que nunca durante esos días antes que Mare-Do-Well apareciera y que luego que se fuera siguió haciendo sus actos heroicos pero no volvió a presumir tanto como esa vez. Fue cuando Apple Bloom, todavía con el traje entre cascos, miró a sus amigas muy emocionada.

—Crusaders: ¿están pensando en lo que yo estoy pensando?

—¿En que fue mi hermana la que tuvo que haber diseñado los trajes? — Preguntó Sweetie Belle.

—¿En que es increíble que se necesitaran cinco ponis para derrotar a Rainbow Dash? — Dijo Scootaloo pensando en su ídolo.

—¡No! — Dijo Apple Bloom desesperada. — Que esta es nuestra oportunidad de obtener nuestras Cutie Marks. Podemos ser Cutie Mark Crusaders súper heroínas.

Las otras dos Crusaders se miraron y luego se destornillaron de risa en el suelo. Tras calmarse un poco Scootaloo miró a su amiga.

—¿Es en serio Apple Bloom? Porque eso es... ¡ridículo!

—Sí, jamás obtendremos nuestras Cutie Marks así.

Apple Bloom se encogió de hombros.

—Ya sé que no, pero últimamente se nos acabaron las ideas, así que será una buena forma de divertirnos un poco mientras pensamos en algo que sí funcione.

Las otras dos se quedaron calladas de inmediato, de que Apple Bloom tenía razón; tenía razón. Entonces Scootaloo sonrió.

—Sí, tienes razón, se oye divertido. Entonces haremos eso... pero sólo tenemos un disfraz.

Se quedaron decepcionadas, pero no por mucho.

—Ahora que lo pienso — dijo Sweetie, — si había más de una Mare-Do-Well quiere decir que hay más de un disfraz.

Scootaloo le dio la razón.

—Es cierto, pero... ¿quién los tiene?

—Si esto fue idea de Twilight quiere decir que ella tiene uno en su Palacio — dijo Apple Bloom.

—Tenía — dijo Scootaloo razonando. — Cuando Mare-Do-Well llegó ella todavía no tenía un Palacio, sino vivía en su biblioteca y esa fue destruida por el tal Tirek.

Las otras dos gruñeron exasperadas, era verdad.

—Puede que mi hermana no tenga ninguno pero no creo que nos deje entrar a su armario así de fácil. Tenemos que pensar en algo más — dijo Sweetie.

—Eso nos deja con y Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy — dijo Apple Bloom. — Muy bien Crusaders, esa es nuestra cruzada de hoy: tomaremos los disfraces y haremos que reviva Mare-Do-Well.

Gritaron emocionadas. Tal como Apple Bloom decía, así no iban a obtener sus Cutie Marks pero seguro que se la iban a pasar genial siendo Mare-Do-Well por una noche, todo lo que tenían que hacer era ingeniárselas para tomar los disfraces que necesitaban.

Increíblemente eso fue mucho más fácil de lo que había pensado, pues tanto Fluttershy como Pinkie Pie eran fáciles de distraer. A Pinkie Pie la distrajeron entre Sweetie Belle y Apple Bloom fingiendo que pensaban hacer una fiesta sorpresa para Scootalo, mientras que la propia Scootaloo se adentraba en el cuarto de la poni rosa y tras revisar el armario encontró lo que buscaba. Luego con Fluttershy fue Sweetie Belle la que hizo el trabajo sucio mientras que sus amigas distraían a la tímida pegaso con una consulta sobre cuidado de mascotas. Al final todas llegaron a su casa club mirando los recién obtenidos disfraces.

—¿Y ahora qué? — Preguntó Scootaloo. —Son demasiado grandes para nosotras.

—Bueno — dijo Apple Bloom. — Sweetie Belle, ¿recuerdas cuando quisiste lavar mágicamente esa mancha que hiciste sobre la bufanda favorita de Rarity?

La unicornio rio ligeramente.

—Sí, la terminé encogiendo por accidente. ¿Por qué la pregunta? — Entonces comprendió. — ¡Aaaaaaaah!

Y sin más, la pequeña trató de usar el hechizo removedor de manchas sobre los tres uniformes de Mare-Do-Well. Efectivamente funcionó de maravilla y los tres disfraces estuvieron perfectos para que las tres potrillas los usaran. Ahora todo lo que quedaba por hacer era esperar a la noche.

Esa fue la primera noche en donde las niñas estrenaron su disfraz, pero las cosas no saldrían tan bien como pensaron. Tal como acordaron, se las arreglaron para escapar de la casa de Apple Bloom (en donde pasaban el fin de semana) y llegaron a la plaza central de Ponyville a eso de las diez de la noche, y el lugar estaba por completo desierto. Con sus uniformes de Mare-Do-Well se pusieron a explorar el pueblo buscando alguien a quién salvar, pero eso sí: sin adentrarse a lugares peligrosos como callejones o lugares así. Tras una hora de no hallar a nadie a quién ayudar decidieron regresar a sus casas antes que se hiciera más tarde; cuando escucharon un grito proveniente de uno de los callejones. Sin pensarlo mucho corrieron a ver qué ocurría.

Era un semental bastante grande que amenazaba con una navaja a otro semental que temblaba de miedo. Era una situación de vida o muerte porque el primero se notaba que iba a matar al otro. Scootaloo y Apple Bloom retrocedieron asustadas pero no así Sweetie Belle que miró a su alrededor y encontró una escoba abandonada a medio camino. Tras quitarle la cabeza tomó el palo y corrió hacia el asaltante mientras que sus amigas, presas del pánico, sólo acertaron a esconderse en donde pudieran.

El ladrón iba a hacer de las suyas cuando sintió el poderoso impacto dándole de lleno en la cabeza (en serio que Sweetie tenía bastante fuerza). El sujeto gritó de dolor llevándose ambos cascos a la cabeza y se volvió para ver a la insolente. Sweetie entonces recobró los sentidos y descubrió lo que había hecho y que iba a traer consecuencias bastante malas. Tragó saliva y comenzó a retroceder asustada mientras que el asaltante avanzaba amenazadoramente hacia ella. presa del pánico Sweetie quiso pedir perdón pero las palabras no le salían. El asaltante entonces le mandó un golpe directo a la cara que derribó a la potrilla. Sweetie estaba sintiendo mucho dolor pero todavía no estaba vencida, se dio cuenta que todavía tenía su palo de escoba en sus cascos y que el otro levantaba ambos cascos para darle otro golpe. Cerró los ojos, no le iba a dar tiempo de reaccionar, cuando una piedra que vino de la nada le dio en la nariz al tipo. Éste gritó del dolor dándole tiempo a Sweetie de recobrarse y con su palo de escoba darle un golpe directo al pecho. El sujeto se dobló del dolor y para rematarlo Sweetie le dio en la cabeza.

Mientras tanto el sujeto al que iban a asaltar gritó agradecido y salió de la escena.

Las otras dos Crusaders llegaron.

—Sweetie, ¿te encuentras bien? — Preguntó Scoots. — ¿No te lastimaste? Te juro que me asusté mucho, creí que te perderíamos y... y de no ser por la puntería de Apple Bloom esto hubiera terminado muy mal.

Sweetie todavía agitada, sólo logró asentir. Un grito se escuchó en la oscuridad.

—¡Jefe! ¿Quién le hizo esto, jefazo?

Apple Bloom no lo pensó dos veces y derribó a Sweetie para que la oscuridad la cubriera y el otro no arremetiera contra ella, ya había tenido suficiente por una noche; por otro lado Scoots se escondió también pero entonces notó que había algo más tirado en el suelo: un pedazo de cordel, una vara flexible y otra rígida. Tragó saliva y al sentir que el otro se estaba acercando improvisó un arco y disparó en la oscuridad.

—¡Ouch!  
Era la señal que necesitaban, aprovechando el momento de distracción las niñas huyeron despavoridas buscando un lugar en dónde ocultarse mientras que unos pasos se acercaban hacia ellas a toda velocidad. Encontraron una pequeña bodega sin llave en donde se metieron. Respiraban agitadamente.

—Es oficial: ser súper heroínas por una noche fue estúpido — susurró Apple Bloom. — Chicas, lamento haberlas metido en esto. Juro que si salimos de esta, le pediré a la abuela Smith que les haga un pie a cada una y...

—¡Psst! — La calló Scootaloo cuando escucharon los pasos acercarse hacia ellas.

—No puedes ocultarte por siempre — dijo el sujeto mientras probaba una a una las puertas que tenía alrededor; pues claramente escuchó cuando se azotó una de las puertas.

Era una situación desesperada pero no había tiempo de entrar en pánico. Las niñas se pusieron a examinar lo que tenían alrededor; esa bodega era de algún artista callejero a juzgar por lo que tenía almacenado: hielo seco, fuegos artificiales, poción de niebla colorida...

Apple Bloom recordó algo que le dijo Zecora sobre esa poción: si se disolvía una pequeña cantidad en agua, ésta soltaría un leve vapor de colores que le daría a cualquier ambiente un toque de distinción; pero si se usaba demasiado concentrada el resultado sería una** pequeña** explosión que sería de lo más molesto. Además si se echaba un poco sobre hielo seco, sí que causaría una verdadera explosión y sería muy peligroso. Apple Bloom miró en su bolsillo y tras encontrar su monedero y poner todo el contenido sobre una de las cajas, tomó uno de los frascos de la poción de niebla y un bloque de hielo seco. Apple Bloom era una digna hermana de Applejack y era muy honrada.

El ladrón finalmente abrió la puerta del lugar y miró dentro, para encontrarse con Apple Bloom que permanecía frente a él con su frasco de poción y el pedazo de hielo seco.

—¿Acaso te crees una súper heroína o algo? — Preguntó el ladrón sin entender el atuendo de Apple Bloom.

Apple Bloom entonces siguió los consejos químicos de Zecora y vertió un poco de la poción sobre el bloque de hielo seco al tiempo que saltaba hacia atrás. La explosión de colores cegó al sujeto dándole oportunidad a las niñas de huir por sus vidas. El sujeto rápidamente gritó de furia y tras cerrar de una patada la puerta de aquel almacén corrió tras las potrillas. Scoots revisó en sus bolsillos: un frasco con canicas, un frasco de mermelada vacío... tenían una mínima oportunidad.

—Apple Bloom, ¿cuánta poción te queda?

—Un poco — dijo la aludida.

—Bien, échala aquí — dijo Scootaloo llenando el frasco de mermelada con sus amadas canicas. Ni modo, su vida era más importante; además no se quería ni imaginar qué pasaría si su familia descubría que hizo esa pequeña excursión durante la noche. Como mínimo no le dejarían jugar con sus amigas otra vez.

El ladrón estaba cada vez más cerca de aquella insolente, todavía no caía en la cuenta que era más de una poni. Entonces Scoots arrojó el frasco de canicas y poción al suelo con bastante fuerza rompiéndolo en pedazos. El humo colorido aturdió al ladrón además que se resbaló con las canicas y se dio contra la pared más cercana. Sweetie entonces tomó su palo de escoba y le dio en la cabeza al tipo para noquearlo y escapar con facilidad.

Todo estaba hecho, derrotaron a los criminales aunque casi se lastiman severamente en el intento.

—¿Y ahora qué? — Preguntó Apple Bloom.

—¿Qué tal enterrar los disfraces y no volver a hablar jamás de esto? — Preguntó Sweetie Belle.

—Sí, aquí no pasó nada — concordó Scootaloo.

Sin más, las niñas corrieron de regreso a Sweet Apple Acres. No podían arriesgarse a entrar de regreso al dormitorio de Apple Bloom despertando a todos los Apple así que mejor entraron a su casa club. Encendieron la luz que Applejack instaló para ellas y se dejaron caer rendidas mientras se quitaban los disfraces.

—Chicas, en verdad lo lamento — dijo Apple Bloom. — Les juro que no volveré a darnos una idea peligrosa, eso te lo dejo a ti Scootaloo.

—¡Oye! — Se defendió la pegaso, pero al final le sonrió. — No te preocupes, lo que importa es que estamos bien y también nosotras tuvimos la culpa por seguirte.

—Sí Apple Bloom — dijo Sweetie quitándose la máscara. — No hay nada por qué disculparse.

Sus amigas la miraron y se quedaron mudas de la impresión.

—¿Pasa algo? — Preguntó Sweetie. — ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

—Un ojo morado — dijo Scootaloo acercándole un espejo a Sweetie Belle, quien seguía quitándose su traje.

Ya desnuda Sweetie Belle se vio al espejo.

—¡MI HERMANA ME VA A MATAR!

Apple Bloom llamó al orden:

—Chicas...

Sweetie siguió gritando mientras que Scoots seguía consolándola.

—Chicas...

Igual.

—¡CHICAS! — Les gritó Apple Bloom esta vez con mejor resultado.

—¿Qué pasa, Apple Bloom? — Preguntó Scootaloo molesta porque le gritaran.

Apple Bloom señaló al costado de Sweetie Belle:

—¿Sweetie, qué es eso que tienes ahí?

Se quedaron mudas de la impresión: en donde antes no había nada ahora había una Cutie Mark, una Cutie Mark de un guante de boxeo. Se hizo un silencio expectante... hasta que pronto las chicas gritaron de emoción.

—¡LO LOGRASTE!

—¡SWEETIE BELLE, POR FIN!

—LO LOGRÉ, LO LOGRÉ — Gritaba Sweetie Belle.

En su cuarto Applejack se frotó los ojos y vio por la ventana en donde vio que la luz de la casa club de las niñas estaba encendida. Suspiró, mejor hubiera sido que le avisaran a alguien pero en parte apoyó su decisión: si iban a seguir jugando tan tarde en la noche que fuera en donde no molestaran a nadie. Tristemente ella tenía el sueño más liviano de todo el fuerte Apple. Sin más se levantó y fue al cuarto de su hermana a traer los sacos de dormir para llevárselos a las niñas y que siguieran acampando en paz.

Las chicas entretanto se terminaron de quitar sus disfraces y no podían creer lo que veían: otras dos Cutie Marks que antes no estaban ahí. Apple Bloom un frasco de poción (específicamente poción de niebla de colores pero eso no viene al caso) y Scootaloo un engranaje.

—¿Entonces nuestra peor idea resultó ser la mejor? — Dijo Scootaloo examinando su Cutie Mark.

—Increíble — dijo Apple Bloom.

—Ahora lo que tenemos que pensar es cómo explicar este ojo morado — dijo Sweetie Belle.

—¿Qué ojo morado? — Preguntó Applejack subiendo a la casa.

Las tres niñas soltaron un grito de sorpresa pero no dijeron nada. Applejack caminó directamente hacia la pequeña unicornio y frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Se puede saber qué rayos estaban haciendo? — Dijo muy molesta.

Bajaron la cabeza, tenían que pensar en algo y pensar ya. Entonces Sweetie Belle tuvo la gran idea:

—Perdón Applejack, estábamos jugando y... y bueno, nos enfadamos, discutimos y peleamos. Entonces... entonces... ¡Entonces yo pude con las dos y mira! ¡Tengo una Cutie Mark de pelea!

La vaquera abrió la mandíbula a su máxima capacidad. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando ahí? Apple Bloom corrió al baúl de juguetes en donde tenía unos frascos vacíos que le sobraron cuando iba a ayudar a Zecora en donde todavía había un poco de poción para la garganta que era muy fácil de hacer y contenta se lo mostró a Applejack.

—Y mira Applejack, yo también tengo mi Cutie Mark. ¡Una Cutie Mark de pociones!

Por último Scoots miró a su alrededor para ver si podía hacer algo rápido para explicar su nueva Cutie Mark y por suerte encontró un resorte de juguete, una pelota y un bote de plastilina vacío. Era forzado pero era su última esperanza: embutió con fuerza el resorte, seguido por la pelota y tapó el frasco.

—Y yo obtuve una Cutie Mark de inventos por improvisar unos cuantos juguetes. Mira esto: abrió el bote y la pelota salió despedida a toda velocidad y rebotó por toda la casa club a gran velocidad, ya que era de esas pelotas de rebote perpetuo. Al final Applejack atrapó la bola con su sombrero.

—Bueno, está visto que fue una noche agitada, pero por favor niñas; sé que están emocionadas y todo pero tienen que dormir. Les traje sus sacos de dormir ya que querían acampar. Sólo... no hagan ruido y duérmanse rápido ¿sí? y Sweetie Belle, mañana iremos a hablar con tu hermana sobre tu ojo morado; después de todo yo soy responsable por ustedes.

Las niñas asintieron aliviadas. Gracias a esa improvisación rápida y que estuviera medio dormida Applejack no notó la pila de ropa que había en un rincón.

—¿Entonces? — Preguntó Apple Bloom.

—No podemos parar, no ahora que tenemos nuestras Cutie Marks — dijo Sweetie Belle. — Si ser una súper heroína nos dio nuestra marca quiere decir que ese es nuestro destino. Además fue muy emocionante y me sentí bastante bien ayudando a los demás.

Las otras dos asintieron. Era verdad que se sentía una cálida sensación en el pecho por ayudar a ese poni. Y claro, las tan esperadas Cutie Marks también eran una señal.

—De acuerdo — dijo Scootaloo tomando un cómic olvidado en un rincón. — Pero no podemos volver a salir así como así, ya ven lo peligroso que fue. Miren a Bat-Mare, ella usa todo tipo de herramientas contra los criminales: bombas de humo, pistolas de gancho, y demás. Tenemos que estar listas.

—Bueno, por lo que puedo ver lo tuyo son los inventos — dijo Apple Bloom examinando la Cutie Mark de engranaje de Scootaloo. — Eso de la pistola de gancho y otras armas te lo dejo a ti. Yo, yo creo que haré las bombas de humo. La poción de humo colorido será perfecta para esto.

Sweetie entonces miró su Cutie Mark.

—Y yo creo que entrenaré más para pelear. Scootaloo, como tú eres la de los inventos, hazme un bastón bo plegable. Con la escoba me di cuenta que esa es mi especialidad.

Las niñas chocaron cascos, claro que así lo harían. Estaban juntas hasta el final.

_**Al día siguiente:**_

Derpy entregó el periódico de Rainbow Dash en la mañana igual que siempre y se fue volando a otro lado con su sonrisa despreocupada típica. Entonces Rainbow lo tomó y como siempre, lo abrió para acompañar su café de la mañana. Bebió un sorbo y leyó el titular, haciendo que inmediatamente escupiera el café. No, ¡AQUELLO NO PODÍA SER!

En el titular se leía:

REGRESA LA LEYENDA. LA LEYENDA DE MARE-DO-WELL

**Ya sé que es un cliché que un flashback interrumpa la acción pero no me pude resistir. Como dije antes, esta historia está basada en la historia en inglés Cutie Mark Crusaders Superheroes que está en Fimfiction y de todos los caps, este es el más basado en esa historia; sólo que yo le di mi toque personal a la acción. Espero les haya gustado y:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**!BONK! !ZAP! !WHAM!**  
**La leyenda comienza, segunda parte:**

—¿Segura tengo que decirle yo, Applejack? — Preguntó Sweetie Belle caminando despacio detrás de Applejack.

—Pues claro que sí caramelo. Rarity se va a molestar un poco pero se molestará más si lo oye de mí y no de ti. Además sólo le contamos y no te preocupes, yo me aseguraré que no te corte tu fin de semana con nosotros así que tranquila — dijo la vaquera consolando a la pequeña potrilla.

Sweetie Belle sólo se armó de valor y tocó la puerta de la boutique de su hermana.

—¡Adelante! — Se escuchó desde adentro.

Sweetie Belle y Applejack entraron rápidamente.

—Ah, Applejack, Sweetie Belle ¿pasó algo? — Preguntó Rarity al ver a su amiga y a su hermana entrando. — Creí que iban a estar juntas todo el fin de semana...

—Sí bueno, ese sigue siendo el plan — dijo Applejack. — Sólo que pasó un pequeño accidente y pensamos que era mejor decirte y que tampoco pasó a más.

—¿Un accidente? ¿Qué pasó Sweetie Belle? — Preguntó Rarity a la pequeña, quien sólo levantó la cara mostrando su ojo morado.

—¡Sweetie Belle! ¿Qué pasó contigo por Celestia? — Gritó Rarity casi cayéndose de la impresión. — ¿Acaso tus amigas te pegaron? Si es así tendré una charla muy seria con Applejack en este instante y con el padre de Scootaloo y...

—No hermana, no te preocupes — dijo Sweetie Belle rápidamente. — Fue mi culpa. Ayer estábamos jugando en la casa del árbol cuando casi por accidente Apple Bloom y Scootaloo obtuvieron sus Cutie Marks.

—¿Qué? — Dijo Rarity. — ¿En serio? ¿Por fin?

Applejack y Sweetie Belle asintieron.

—¡Pero eso es maravilloso! Sweetie Belle, no me digas que te enojaste y...

La pequeña miró hacia el suelo como avergonzada mientras Rarity se llevaba el casco a la frente.

—Sweetie Belle... yo sé que es difícil esperar pero...

—Vamos Sweetie Belle, la historia no acaba ahí — la animó Applejack.

La pequeña entonces recuperó su entusiasmo de siempre.

—¡Bueno sí pero durante esa pelea pasó algo maravilloso! Era yo contra ellas dos ¡y les gané! ¡Les gané hermana! Y lo mejor es que — en este punto Sweetie Belle se hizo a un lado para mostrarle a su hermana el guante de box que había en su costado. — ¡yo también obtuve mi Cutie Mark! ¡Mi destino es pelear!

Esta vez Rarity sí se desmayó de la impresión mientras Applejack reía ante la ya esperada reacción de su amiga.

—Bueno, ya cumplimos terroncito de azúcar — dijo la vaquera ventilando con su sombrero a la pobre Rarity. — Ve a jugar con Apple Bloom y Scootaloo que a partir de aquí yo me encargo.

La pequeña obedeció mientras que Rarity se recuperaba poco a poco. Sonrió al ver a Applejack.

—Oh, Applejack, que bueno que estés aquí cielo. Tuve la más horrible pesadilla: soñé que Sweetie venía contigo aquí con un ojo morado ¡y lo peor era que con una Cutie Mark nueva! ¡Una Cutie Mark de pelea! Imagínate, mi hermana metida en algo tan rudo y sucio como las peleas. Debo haberme desvelado más de la cuenta, no más termino este vestido me iré a acostar.

—No sé cómo decirte esto con delicadeza Rarity, pero me temo que todo es cierto. Sweetie Belle obtuvo anoche una Cutie Mark de pelea...

Ponyville era ligeramente peligroso de noche, no más allá de lo normal en una ciudad cualquiera, pero en las mañanas era más bien apacible y silencioso. Un hermoso silencio lleno de paz y felicidad. Un silencio que fue interrumpido por el grito súper cargado de la modista del lugar:

—¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?

Applejack le lanzó a la cara un vaso de agua preparado para la ocasión.

—Vamos Rarity, no es tan malo...

—¿No es tan malo? — Dijo Rarity llorando de la desesperación. — ¿Te imaginas a la dulce Sweetie Belle metiéndose con sus otros compañeros buscando pelea? Imagínate, cuando sienta comenzará a usar una chaqueta de cuero negro, piercings en todo el rostro y un collar y pulseras con picos. ¡Y sombra de ojos color negro! Y luego se querrá cambiar el nombre a Meanie Belle. No, no mi pobre hermanita, nooooooo.

Applejack se armó de paciencia.

—Vamos Rarity, no tiene por qué pasar eso. Aquí en Equestria la lucha, el boxeo o las artes marciales son un deporte igual que cualquier otro. Inscríbela y todo solucionado, no tiene por qué pasar a más.

Las palabras de Applejack fueron un santo remedio.

—Tienes razón Applejack, no tenemos por qué ahogarnos en un vaso de agua como diría otra gente. ¿Un deporte? Sí, por qué no. Hasta haré todos sus atuendos, haré toda una línea de ropa de gimnasio inspirada en Sweetie Belle.

Gracias a Celestia no pasó a más, pero entonces otro acontecimiento rompió la paz matutina de Ponyville: Twilight, Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy llegaron corriendo muy agitadas con el periódico en la boca.

—Chicas, esto es malo. Muy malo — dijo Twilight agitadamente.

Applejack una vez más se armó de paciencia. No eran ni las nueve de la mañana y ya se sentía cansada; algo nada alentador cuando tenía que hacerse caso de las Crusaders todo el fin de semana.

—¿Sucede algo, Twilight? — Preguntó Rarity.

La alicornio morada les mostró el titular. Tanto Rarity como Applejack abrieron la mandíbula a su máxima capacidad. No, aquello no podía ser. Twilight miró hacia el cielo.

—Esto es malo, realmente malo. Cuando Rainbow Dash se entere...

Un trueno retumbó en todo Ponyville mientras que Rainbow descendía a toda velocidad con los ojos echando chispas. Rechinando los dientes miró a sus amigas.

—¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO? CREÍ QUE NUNCA MÁS VOLVERÍAMOS A HABLAR DEL TEMA Y MUCHO MENOS HACER QUE VOLVIERA? ¿QUIÉNES SE CREEN QUE SON PARA VENIR Y...?

—¡Rainbow Dash, te juro por Celestia misma que nosotras no tenemos nada que ver con esto! — Protestó Applejack. — O bueno, al menos yo. Mi disfraz está en el fondo de mi armario y no lo he vuelto a tocar desde aquel día.

—Igual el mío — dijo Pinkie Pie. — Hasta escribí "Cosa súper-ultra-mega secreta" sobre la caja en la que lo guardé para asegurarme que nadie lo viera.

Twilight hizo un face-hoof, pero negó con la cabeza.

—Y el mío fue destruido con todo y mi viejo hogar cuando Tirek lo destrozó — dijo ella. — No quedó nada más que retazos de tela negros y morados.

—Sí, el mío también está en el fondo de mi armario y nadie lo ha tocado. Ni siquiera mis amigos animalitos se han acercado a él — mencionó Fluttershy tímidamente.

Rainbow no parecía muy convencida.

—Pues una de ustedes me está mintiendo.

—Hagamos algo: te mostraremos nuestros disfraces y luego todas volvemos a ser amigas — dijo Twilight cortando la discusión por lo sano.

Rainbow pareció conforme, así que fueron a las casas de todas. La de Pinkie era la más cercana así que fueron directamente ahí. Cual fue la sorpresa de la poni fiestera al darse cuenta que sus cosas habían sido revisadas y alguien había robado su disfraz.

—Rainbow Dash, te Pinkie-prometo que no tuve nada que ver con lo de anoche. Pregúntales a los Cake, ayer tuvieron que salir y estuve toda la noche cuidando a los gemelos. No pude haber salido con dos bebés de los cuales cuidar.

Rainbow Dash entonces desapareció tras la puerta seguida de una estela arcoíris. Al poco rato regresó con cara de pocos amigos.

—Los Cake confirman tu historia. Bien, Pinkie, te creo. Pero eso significa que tuvo que haber sido otra de ustedes. Nadie más sabía que ustedes eran Mare-Do-Well.

Las chicas estaban confundidas pero mejor fueron a casa de Fluttershy. Ahora, Rainbow conocía a Fluttershy desde hacía bastante tiempo y sabía que no era capaz de hacer algo tan peligroso como ponerse a golpear criminales durante la noche, además que sabía que su amiga era muy ordenada y al ver el clóset se sorprendió que éste había sido recientemente revisado y que alguien había robado el traje de Mare-Do-Well que ella tenía. En ese punto Twilight se puso pensativa.

—Esto está tomando un camino que no me está gustando — dijo ella. — Si quienquiera que sea la nueva Mare-Do-Well sabe que Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie eran parte del equipo original, eso quiere decir que hay una buena posibilidad que el disfraz de Applejack haya sido robado también.

—Interesante teoría Twilight — dijo Rainbow Dash mirándola fijamente. — Pero eso no me dice que puedo confiar en ti. Puede que esa es la excusa que se te ocurrió justo ahora para que no te descubra pero aun así...

Twilight rodó los ojos.

—Rainbow, piensa: tú pasaste por mi Palacio ayer en la noche, ¿recuerdas? Y estaba muy ocupada con un libro nuevo que me mandó la Princesa Celestia desde Canterlot. Y tú sabes cómo me emociono con los libros nuevos.

Rainbow tuvo que darle la razón, de hecho, le había costado bastante llamar la atención de Twilight la noche anterior (iba por el libro de la historia de los Wonder Bolts) y al final la tuvo que atender Spike. Eso sólo dejaba a Applejack, pero ella estaba ocupada cuidando de las Crusaders, y por Celestia que distraerse con esas tres niñas aunque fuera sólo por un instante era una receta segura para el desastre.

—Está bien, de todos modos muéstrame tu disfraz AJ. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

—Yo también dulzura, yo también — dijo la vaquera caminando hacia Sweet Apple Acres.

Y tal como lo predijo, el disfraz no estaba tampoco en su caja. Lo único que quedaba era una nota que le envió Twilight tiempo atrás. Rainbow la leyó y fulminó a su amiga con la mirada, pero tras calmarse se las mostró a las demás.

—Bueno, esto explica cómo supo quiénes eran la Mare-Do-Well original. Ahora la pregunta es por qué necesita tres disfraces en lugar de uno.

—Tal vez sea más de un poni igual que la última vez — sugirió Twilight.

Apple Bloom, que iba pasando por la habitación de su hermana, no pudo sino congelarse cuando escuchó aquella conversación. Pero entonces Fluttershy abrió el periódico y revisó de nuevo la noticia del regreso de la heroína enmascarada.

—No creo. Aquí dice claramente que tanto los ladrones como la víctima vieron únicamente a una poni que los salvó. Uno de los ladrones incluso llegó a perseguirla después que noqueara a su compañero y todo el tiempo vio a una sola.

Apple Bloom suspiró de alivio, pero entonces corrió a su casa club en done sus amigas la estaban esperando a que trajera el juego de mesa que prometió.

—¡Chicas! ¡Chicas, tenemos un grave problema! — Dijo Apple Bloom entrando a la casita.

—¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó Sweetie Belle.

—Sí, te ves como si hubieras visto a un fantasma o algo...

—Chicas: esto es muy grave. Escuché a mi hermana y a sus amigas hablando y...

Las tres se quedaron calladas. Claro, Rainbow Dash estaba muy celosa durante la primera vez que vieron a Mare-Do-Well y sus celos era algo contra lo que no habían planeado nada.

—Tenemos una ventaja — dijo Scootaloo. — Que aunque estuvieron cerca, al final decidieron que no y que era sólo una. Si vamos a seguir con esto, tenemos que asegurarnos que sigan pensando así.

—¿Todavía piensas en seguir? — Se escandalizó Apple Bloom. — Los criminales son una cosa, pero los celos de Rainbow Dash son algo que ni la propia Princesa Celestia podrá superar. Es cierto que fue mi idea pero en esto ya no me meto...

—Vamos Apple Bloom, seguramente si trabajamos juntas todo nos saldrá de maravilla — dijo Sweetie con una radiante sonrisa. — Y piensa un poco: si lo pensamos bien podremos convertirnos en heroínas, hacer algo por Ponyville. Dejar nuestra huella, y...

—Pero Rainbow Dash... — dijo Apple Bloom.

—La admiro mucho pero esto va más allá de lo que ella quiera — dijo Scootaloo. — Descubrimos nuestras Cutie Marks siendo Mare-Do-Well, eso quiere decir que ese es nuestro destino, ser súper heroínas que salvarán a Ponyville de todo mal. ¿Y no les agrada? Salvar a los ponis, hacer que el bien triunfe sobre el mal.

Tras un largo silencio en donde Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo no dejaban de mirarla fijamente, al final Apple Bloom tuvo que sonreír.

—Está bien, tienen razón. Pero eso significa que tenemos que prepararnos y prepararnos bien. Tengo que ir con Zecora, ella seguramente se alegrará mucho cuando vea mi Cutie Mark de pociones y me enseñará a hacer la poción de humo colorido.

—¿Humo colorido? — Preguntaron las otras dos al unísono.

—Anoche nos dio la oportunidad de escapar — explicó Apple Bloom. — Tal vez podamos usarla para hacer bombas de humo justo como Bat-Mare en los comics de Scootaloo.

—Buena idea, yo creo que entonces iré con Twilight — dijo Scootaloo. — Es la única poni que conozco que tiene un laboratorio. Me prepararé para ser inventora y hacer nuestras armas. ¡Adios!

Dicho esto, Scootaloo salió rápidamente de la casa club mientras que Apple Bloom lo hacía también yendo hacia la casa de Zecora. Como no había nada mejor que hacer, Sweetie Belle tomó una escoba que tenían cerca y comenzó a practicar como si se tratara de un bastón bo. Era divertido y pronto se dio cuenta que si practicaba, podría hacerle frente a muchos más que a los dos que noqueó la noche anterior; pero tal vez sería mejor si su hermana la inscribía en cursos de artes marciales o algo por el estilo. En cualquier caso, Applejack podría ayudarla a convencer a Rarity.

_**Bosque Everfree, casa de Zecora:**_

Apple Bloom llegó corriendo muy emocionada y comenzó a tocar insistentemente la puerta de su amiga cebra. A los pocos minutos Zecora se apareció.

—¡Oh, Apple Bloom! Me alegra que me hayas venido a visitar. Dime, pequeña poni, en qué te puedo ayudar?

Apple Bloom le sonrió a su amiga cebra.

—¡Hola Zecora! ¿Puedo pasar? Tengo algo que mostrarte.

La cebra se hizo a un lado y cerró la puerta. Entonces Apple Bloom se hizo a un lado y le mostró la recién adquirida Cutie Mark de preparación de pociones.

—¡Mira Zecora! Después de mucho esperar finalmente he obtenido mi Cutie Mark. ¿Te gusta? ¿Te gusta?

—Vaya que estoy sorprendida — dijo Zecora feliz por la pequeña. — Así que detrás de esa pequeña revoltosa una experta en pociones estaba metida.

—Sí, fue un golpe de suerte... o dos — dijo Apple Bloom recordando todo lo que pasaron la noche anterior. — Pero Zecora, realmente vine porque no hay poni que sepa más de pociones que tú y realmente, si esta es mi Cutie Mark, me gustaría aprender de la mejor. Sé que estás ocupada siempre haciendo medicamentos pero realmente me gustaría...

Zecora sonrió y asintió enigmáticamente.

—Entiendo a lo que quieres llegar, y sí, me encantaría ayudar. El conocimiento dura por siempre, pero sólo si es transmitido. Sin alguien a quien enseñarle, todo lo que yo sé algún día estará perdido.

—¡Zecora gracias! — Gritó de alegría Apple Bloom. — ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias de verdad gracias!

Zecora entonces tomó una alforja y le hizo una señal a Apple Bloom que la siguiera.

—Tu entrenamiento en pociones acaba de comenzar. Y lo primero que tenemos que hacer es las hierbas necesarias recolectar. Pero antes de salir, ¿tienes en mente algo fácil que rápidamente puedas concluir?  
Apple Bloom repasó los hechos de la noche anterior y sonrió llena de confianza.

—Poción de humo colorido. Creo que será divertido.

—Sí, y es una poción digna para una principiante. Algo para darle a las reuniones un toque más galante. Pero te debo advertir: si no la dejas madurar un día, bien esto no te va a salir.

Sabiendo que Scoots todavía necesitaba tiempo para pulir sus inventos y Sweetie sus habilidades de lucha, Apple Bloom no vio problema en dejar madurar la poción; así que sin más salió tras Zecora a recolectar las plantas que necesitaba. Eso fue tardado pero sencillo; pero más sencillo fue la preparación de la poción en sí. Con Zecora como guía, aquella misma tarde Apple Bloom regresó a su casa con una olla llena de poción de humo colorido y claro, repasó todas las advertencias de Zecora sobre dejarla madurar y que sólo debía usar unas gotas disueltas en agua para hacer un ambiente agradable, si usaba el líquido muy concentrado lograría una pequeña pero muy molesta explosión. Precisamente lo que necesitaban.

_**Palacio de Twilight:**_

Todas se encontraban pensativas en sus respectivas sillas de la Gran Sala circular sin saber qué decir. Alguien había averiguado quién era en realidad la primera Mare-Do-Well y ese alguien había recreado el personaje tras asegurarse que nadie más lo hiciera. Todas se mostraban algo preocupadas, pero tras pensarlo mucho finalmente Twilight se relajó.

—Bueno, si lo pensamos bien no es tan malo — dijo la alicornio morada.

—¿Que no es tan malo? — Se escandalizó Rainbow. — Twilight, tenemos a una imitadora de Mare-Do-Well suelta que viene y...

—De momento no ha hecho nada malo Rainbow — dijo Twilight. — De acuerdo, no estuvo nada bien que tomara nuestros disfraces y los usara ella misma pero si te pones a pensarlo, ella derrotó a esos dos criminales anoche. Salvó a un poni. Entonces, creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es dejarla ser y si hace algo malo hacer algo al respecto; pero si no, bueno, pues nada. No creo que moleste a nadie.

Rainbow iba a protestar pero Fluttershy la interrumpió.

—Twilight tiene razón — dijo suavemente. — Si la nueva Mare-Do-Well sólo quiere ser una heroína, que siga siendo una heroína.

—Pues sí, no le hace daño a nadie, todo lo contrario — opinó Rarity.

Como última esperanza Rainbow miró a Pinkie Pie y Applejack pero ellas apartaron la mirada silbando para disimular. Rainbow gruñó un simple "de acuerdo" y se largó a su casa a toda velocidad.

—Sólo hay que darle un poco de tiempo — dijo Applejack mirando la estela arcoíris que dejó detrás la pegaso cian. — Pero cambiando de tema, chicas, a que no adivinan qué pasó anoche con las niñas. ¡Por fin han obtenido sus Cutie Marks!

—¿Qué? ¿En serio? — Dijo Fluttershy. — Que maravilloso. ¿Y todas a la vez?

Applejack asintió.

—En ese caso es el momento de hacerles una linda FIESTA — se emocionó Pinkie Pie soltando confeti mientras brincaba de un lado a otro. — Una fiesta triple de Cutieversario, algo nunca oído jamás en la historia de Ponyville. Tiene que ser monumental.

Twilight sonrió.

—Bueno, supongo que eso puede significar que por fin tendremos algo de paz y tranquilidad — dijo.

Unos insistentes toques en la puerta interrumpieron su pensamiento.

—¡Twilight! — Se escuchó la voz de Scootaloo.

—Y hablé muy pronto — se dijo la alicornio caminando hacia la puerta y abriéndole a la pegaso, que estaba de lo más emocionada.

—Scootaloo, ¿qué sucede? ¿Hoy tomarás el tiempo de Twilight sola?

La pequeña asintió y le mostró la Cutie Mark recién estrenada.

—Precisamente Twilight, parece que mi destino es ser inventora así que quería ver si me podías prestar tu laboratorio.

Twilight tragó saliva, pero sabía lo que venía: Scootaloo le haría una de sus miradas llenas de ternura y la terminaría convenciendo. Así que simplemente la hizo pasar y una vez ella y Spike pusieron a salvo todo lo potencialmente peligroso, Scootaloo se puso cascos a la obra mientras las mayores se despedían de su amiga alicornio y la dejaban a solas con su discípula; en parte porque había sido un día muy largo y en parte porque nadie quería estar cerca en caso hubiera otro desastre típico de las cruzadas de las niñas.

Pero esta vez no fue así. Estando sola, Scoots finalmente pudo crear su primer invento formal: una especie de yoyo que para probarlo arrojó a los pies de Spike, enredándose entre los pies del reptil y haciéndolo caer para deleite de la pequeña. Esto podía ser de gran utilidad a la hora de huir de los criminales.

Twilight la felicitó y le dijo que podía venir cuantas veces quisiera, ya que estaba segura que ahora que cada quién tenía su respectiva Cutie Mark, el aprender sus respectivos talentos por separado ayudaría a minimizar los daños.

Sería un camino arduo de prueba y error en donde cada noche que luchaban contra los criminales y escapaban de la obsesión de Rainbow Dash pero cada vez que encontraban un falla en sus planes, desaparecían por una noche o dos para reagruparse e implementar sus herramientas. Separadas eran Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle y Apple Bloom; pero juntas eran algo más. Primero fueron las Cutie Mark Crusaders, después una leyenda. La leyenda de Mare-Do-Well.

* * *

**Y el interludio acaba aquí. No me extendí demasiado porque si no me quedaría igual a la versión en inglés del sujeto en Fimfiction (no es una copia, es un homenaje) ya que yo me quiero enfocar en las aventuras de MDW propiamente dicha, no tanto de cómo la niñas se convirtieron en ella. Sólo espero que les haya gustado y ya saben mi cierre, ¿no?**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**!NOOO! !AUCORRO! !SOQUILIO!  
El ridículo plan C: aparecen las hermanas Cara-Melo**

**Palacio**_** de Twilight:**_

—En serio no puedo creer que en serio sigamos con esto — dijo Twilight con una gotita en la sien mirando a sus amigas.

Rarity se había asegurado que los trajes ocultaran tanto sus melenas como colas para no ser reconocidas, y como precaución extra, las hizo a todas teñirse dichas partes con tinte color negro. En fin, el uniforme era spandex negro que cubría todo el cuerpo de las ponis, y para los ojos había colocado lentes polarizados de colores que ayudaran a ocultar mejor la identidad de cada una. Para Rainbow los anteojos eran celestes al igual que las botas; para Pinkie rosa y para Rarity blanco. Y en el pecho Rainbow tenía una bordada una insignia que representaba una nube que hacía llover caramelos. La inisnia de Rarity representaba un rollo de tela de caramelo y Pinkie tenía un árbol de chocolate. Las tres nuevas villanas estaban listas para aterrorizar Ponyville, pero antes Twilight se había asegurado que todas tomaran sus precauciones:

Primero que nada escribió una carta a la Princesa Celestia explicando la situación para que el pánico no escalara mucho más y se le cuestionara por qué no defendía a Ponyville (en dicha carta igualmente se comprometía a repararlo todo y a disculparse públicamente con los ciudadanos junto a las culpables del incidente). Segundo fue la colocación de un hechizo de protección en los trajes ya que era sabido que Mare-Do-Well podía lastimarlas al tomarlas por verdaderas criminales y por último antes que Rarity tuviera otro de sus ataques de nervios, otro hechizo que mantenía la integridad de su peinado a pesar de enfrentarse a circunstancias extremas. Por último la instalación de un pequeño aparato de distorsión de voz que Scootaloo había creado semanas atrás, le pareció un diseño interesante y lo agregó al plan.

—¿Entonces están listas para su debut? — Preguntó Spike bajando mirando el look de cada una. — Porque déjenme decirles que se ven como villanas de cómic. Cualquier súper héroe decente vendría a combatirlas sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Las referencias que me diste fueron de gran ayuda Spikey-Wikey — dijo la que Spike suponía que era Rarity. — Pásate por mi boutique cuando terminemos con esto. Tengo algo muy especial sólo para ti.

Spike asintió entusiasmado y Twilight quiso preguntar pero decidió que no quería saber. Entonces las tres salieron a la acción a través de unos túneles secretos que venían con el Palacio. Todo estaba listo para el gran momento.

_**Ponyville:**_

En esos momentos las niñas estaban degustando unos ricos dulces de Sugar Cube Corner cuando escucharon el creciente escándalo proveniente del centro de la ciudad. Sin nada mejor que hacer, corrieron a ver qué ocurría.

Ante el trío de heroínas se desató el caos. Por todas partes los ponis corrían muertos de la risa ante tres tipas raras disfrazadas que aparecieron de la nada. tenían trajes realmente cómicos y trataban de parecer aterradoras. Rainbow se armó de paciencia, pues un movimiento en falso y aquel sería otro plan que se iría al triste.

Una de ellas, la de las botas rosa, saltó hacia la fuente de la plaza principal y gritó:

—¡ATENCIÓN CIUDADANOS DE PONYVILLE! NOSOTRAS SOMOS LAS HERMANAS CARA-MELO...

Todo el pueblo se desternilló de risa.

—¿Hermanas Cara-Melo? — Susurró Rarity.

—Te dije que yo debí hacer nuestra presentación — murmuró Rainbow roja de la vergüenza ante tan estúpido nombre, pero por suerte su máscara ocultaba toda expresión facial.

—ASÍ ES, HERMANAS CARA-MELO — siguió Pinkie. — Y ANUNCIAMOS QUE A PARTIR DE HOY EL PUEBLO ES... ¡NUESTRO!

Más carcajadas. Rarity hizo un face-hoof, pero claro, esto era de verlo venir.

—Me parece querida Wooden Pie que no nos están tomando en serio.

La llamada Wooden Pie se quedó como paralizada y luego vio las risas alrededor suyo.

—Muy bien tontos Ponyvillenses, si esas tenemos pues entonces tendremos que demostrar nuestras intenciones con ¡acciones! Sí, temibles acciones de súper villanas...

Y como reforzando su punto, Pinkie hizo un grácil salto triple hacia atrás aterrizando justo frente a la sorprendida Rose y tras sacarse una bota, tocó el borde de su puesto de flores. Pronto todo el puesto se transformó en bastones de dulce que no soportaron el peso de las macetas y se vencieron ante éstas... pero no contenta con eso, Wooden Pie voló como un tornado y lo devoró todo dejando sólo las macetas sin puesto ni flores (teniendo en cuenta que eran ponis, el puesto de flores también era un puesto de alimentos). De cualquier modo fue suficiente para sembrar el pánico por todo el pueblo ya que a la larga que el pánico se extendiera así de rápido era común en Ponyville, más teniendo en cuenta que casi todas las casas eran de madera y todas terminarían devoradas por aquellas temibles hermanas Cara-Melo.

Entonces la otra hermana, la de blanco, caminó tranquilamente y tocó cuantas cortinas había cerca ocasionando que éstas inmediatamente se transformaran en dulces siendo igualmente devoradas por su hermana Wooden Pie.

—Excelente trabajo Fabric Delicacy. Es mi turno — dijo Rainbow Dash volando y atrapando una nube grandísima con la que congestionó las calles del aterrorizado pueblo con montañas de dulce. La cantidad de azúcar era tal, que a cualquiera le daría un coma diabético al ver todo aquello. Las tres hermanas se rieron como bobas.

—En fin — anunció la que parecía la mayor; entiéndase la de la nube, — ya conocen a mis hermanas Fabric Delicacy y Wooden Pie. Yo soy Rainb... es decir, Candy Rain y como dije antes, este polvoriento pueblo es nuestro. Nuestro para devorarlo enterito. Sí, bueno, a algunos les sonará algo bastante tono o hasta ridículo...

Y era cierto, a pesar del pánico general, si se pensaba con calma, aquellas villanas más bien parecían una mala broma que unas villanas de verdad pero en fin.

—De igual modo imagínense cuando no tengan dónde vivir, porque nuestro poder combinado es terrible; si me entienden claro...

Entonces Twilight, desde su Palacio, dio comienzo su lugar en aquella farsa, después de todo el problema tenía que sonar lo suficientemente serio para que interviniera la Mare-Do-Well. Así pues salió volando hacia las tres villanas dispuestas a darles una lección.

—¡Oigan! No sé ni me importa qué clase de mala broma estén jugándoles a mis pequeños ponis pero como Princesa de Equestria no lo permitiré — dijo ella centrándose lo más posible en su papel. — No entiendo sus poderes pero en serio más que villanas parecen un chiste de esos que se le salen a la gente cuando agotó todas las buenas ideas, así que...

—No entiendo tu plan — dijo Candy Rain. — ¿Piensas usar tu gran discurso para matarnos a las tres de aburrimiento?

Twilight enrojeció de ira (esta última no era fingida del todo) e hizo brillar su cuerno a toda intensidad dispuesta a cerrarle la boca a la mayor de las Cara-Melo, pero entonces Candy Rain voló a una velocidad impresionante colocando una nube sobre Twilight y antes que ella tuviera la oportunidad de actuar, saltó sobre ella.

La lluvia de dulces más bien irritó a Twilight pero no contaba con lo que sucedería después: las otras hermanas la sujetaron del cuerno y las alas permitiendo a Candy Rain tomarla del cuello y soltar sobre ella un rico aliento olor a caramelo de menta. El aroma de aquel aliento no era la gran cosa, pero sí lo era el efecto.

Antes que Twilight supiera qué pasaba con ella, se dio cuenta horrorizada que estaba transformándose en un gran caramelo de menta. Gritó o más bien eso quiso hacer pero no pudo, ahora era una estatua de caramelo de menta y no podía hacer nada para impedir que las otras siguieran haciendo de las suyas.

Rieron como locas.

—Así que nuestras habilidades pueden contra una Princesa Alicornio. Ahora, ¿algún otro valiente?

Applejack no necesitaba más para actuar, rápidamente cargó contra las tres súper villanas con su lazo; pero no fue rival para Wooden Pie quien la derribó con una pequeña zancadilla y luego liberó sobre ella su rico aliento de chocolate transformando a la sorprendida vaquera en el mismo dulce. Sólo quedaba Fluttershy quien iba tras Applejack y trató de usar su poderosa Mirada para obligar a las hermanas Cara-Melo a transformar a sus amigas de vuelta pero todo lo que logró fue que Fabric Delicacy la transformara en caramelo de maple.

Ahora bien, si la primera ridiculez causó una oleada de pánico, no digamos la segunda en donde la mitad de las Portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía fueron transformadas en golosinas incluida la Princesa Alicornio. Todo Ponyville era un hervidero de pánico mientras que Spike y las otras, quienes llegaron al Palacio por medio de un hechizo de teletransportación previamente preparado por Twilight, se prepararon para ver la acción. A estas alturas seguramente Mare-Do-Well intervendría pero para asegurarse que viniera Candy Rain gritó:

—Y si alguien busca a la dramática, la loca de las fiestas y la ególatra de melena multicolor ya nos las encontramos y nos las comimos.

—Fueron divinas, toda una delicadeza debo decir — dijo Fabric Delicacy.

—Sí que sí, para chuparse los cascos — finalizó Wooden Pie.

Era oficial, todo estaba perdido y si la Princesa Celestia no hacía algo en aquel instante, sería el fin de Ponyville. Pero no, aun había esperanza.

—No se saldrán con la suya — dijo Diamond Tiara antes que su papá soltara un grito de sorpresa y la tomara de la cola antes que dijera algo que se arrepentiría. — ¡La Mare-Do-Well no salvará! Se los aseguro.

—¿La Mare-Do-Well? — Preguntó Candy Rain. — Pues si se muestra va a estar igualmente deliciosa.

Era oficial, la trampa estaba puesta. Ahora sólo era de esperar a que la heroína enmascarada se apareciera por ahí.

_**Palacio de Twilight:**_

—Oigan, no es por ser criticona pero Mare-Do-Well ha de ser muy ingenua para caer con una actuación así de mala — dijo Applejack mirando por la ventana mientras todos los ponis corrían despavoridos del pueblo. — Después de todo una simple estampida de conejos puede poner a todo el pueblo en pánico.

—¡Oye, no te metas con los conejitos! — Dijo Fluttershy.

—Honestamente yo tampoco creo que Rainbow se salga con la suya con esta tontería pero somos sus amigas y debemos apoyarlas — dijo Twilight sin apartar la vista de aquel espectáculo. — Y tienen que admitir que aunque mala, nuestra actuación convenció a todo el pueblo. Y odio admitirlo pero esto será muy divertido.

Las otras tuvieron que darle la razón, era en general una idea bastante mala pero si no funcionaba, por lo menos pasarían un buen rato riéndose después de todo aquello.

Se acomodaron, Spike preparó palomitas y esperaron. Fue cuando un flash las deslumbró a todas en cuanto la Princesa Celestia se apareció en medio de todo.

—Princesa Celestia, ¿qué hace por aquí? ¿No recibió mi carta? No hay nada de qué preocuparse, es todo una simple actuación y estoy lista para repararlo todo y disculparme con Ponyville en cuanto termine.

—Twilight, Twilight, tranquilízate por favor — dijo la Princesa con una sonrisa al tiempo que tomaba asiento en una de las sillas del Palacio de la Amistad. — Es sólo que todo esto suena de lo más interesante y no me lo perdería por nada ahora que tengo algo de tiempo libre. Además Mare-Do-Well ha hecho un excelente trabajo haciendo Ponyville más seguro y me gustaría hablar con ella para felicitarla y ofrecerle un empleo en Manehattan o las demás ciudades grandes que tienen problemas de seguridad.

—Es una suerte que Rainbow se encuentre allá abajo haciendo el ridículo — dijo Applejack. — Porque estoy segura que esto no le hará ni pizca de gracia...

_**Sweet Apple Acres, casa club de las Crusaders:**_

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? — Preguntó Apple Bloom. — No creo que podamos salir de esta tan fácilmente.

—Tal vez sea cierto, pero yo haré lo que sea para salvar a mi hermana — dijo Sweetie Belle poniéndose su traje. — Y si no la salvo, pues... — tragó saliva, — pues me iré sabiendo que tuve una oportunidad y esas Caras-Melo al menos habrán sentido mi bo en sus feos rostros.

Socootaloo miró su Mare-Do-Móvil, luego a Apple Bloom y por fin a Sweetie.

—Tienes razón. Mientras haya una Mare-Do-Well hay esperanza — dijo la pegaso naranja tomando uno de los cinturones multi-herramienta que había preparado previamente el cual ya estaba llenando de Mare-Do-Merangs. — Chicas esto será muy difícil, tenemos que actuar y tenemos que actuar ya. No podemos esperar a la noche igual que siempre.

—Eso es obvio — dijo Sweetie Belle practicando rápido con sus Nun-chucks y guardándolos en su traje, al igual que su bastón bo plegable. — No me quedaré de cascos cruzados mientras alguien se come a mi hermana.

Apple Bloom se colocó su máscara.

—Creo que a lo que se refiere Scootaloo es a que nos será muy difícil convencer que Mare-Do-Well es sólo una durante el día. Hasta ahora la noche nos ayudaba a crear la ilusión pero ahora estaremos en pleno día.

—Así es — convino Scootaloo. — Hoy mostraremos al mundo que Mare-Do-Well sino un equipo. Pero aun así hay que tomar precauciones, así que hagamos lo mejor posible para mantener la farsa hasta el final, pero no creo que dure.

—Muy bien, está decidido entonces. Hoy tendremos nuestra primera lucha contra súper villanos, se siente aterrador. Emocionante y genial, pero aterrador.

—Pero no tenemos nada de qué temer, después de todo somos una leyenda.

—La leyenda de Mare-Do-Well.

* * *

**Y a partir de hoy se me acabaron mis escasos días de vacaciones así que no podré seguir updateando diariamente. Lo bueno es que ya casi terminamos y no me extenderé mucho más de otros dos o tres capítulos (un aproximado). Espero les haya gustado y ya saben:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	9. Chapter 9

**!BLAM! !ACHK! !NO, NOOOO!**  
**La batalla contra Cara-Melo. **

—Este, Rainb... digo, Candy Rain; me parece que no va a venir — dijo Fabric Delicacy mientras jugaba al gato con Wooden Pie. — Oh, rayos, perdí de nuevo. ¿La mejor de setenta y cinco?

Wooden Pie asintió y con una vara volvieron a trazar el cuadro del gato. Rainbow las miró desde su nube pero siguió concentrada. En esperar a su mortal enemiga; habían decidido que iban a esperar dos horas y no iba a permitir que nadie desertara antes del plazo establecido.

Pinkie entonces se levantó de repente y corrió a refugiarse. Rarity tardó un poco en procesar lo que su amiga hizo pero rápidamente entró en razón y se fue a ocultar también de cualquier peligro; pues todos los habitantes de Ponyville conocían bien el dicho: si se comienza a agitar, debes escuchar.

Rainbow entonces fue derribada de su nube por un poderoso golpe de nun-chucks que le lanzó la Mare-Do-Well. Y no fue un golpe común, sino uno realmente poderoso teniendo en cuenta que la heroína enmascarada usó el impulso de su equipo de maniobras para derribar a su enemiga.

Candy Rain se levantó con dificultad y encaró a la Mare-Do-Well quien tranquilamente aterrizó en medio de las tres súper villanas todavía con sus armas en casco.

—Vaya, por un momento temía que no quisieras venir a nuestra fiesta — dijo Wooden Pie muy contenta.

Mare-Do-Well no respondió, solo arrojó una de sus bombas de perfume al suelo para desaparecer de repente. Tanto Pinkie Pie como Rainbow Dash sintieron el poderoso efecto del aroma de la manzana y vainilla silvestre súper concentradas directo en la nariz; pero no Rarity quien de tanto viajar por perfumerías su nariz estaba a otro nivel, aunque sí que fue afectada por el humo de colores.

—¡Que no escape! — Gritó Candy Rain al escuchar el familiar zumbido del equipo de maniobras 3-D cada vez que era accionado.

—¡Pero no podemos ver nada! — Protestó Fabric Delicacy.

Candy Rain entonces se elevó y con sus alas disipó el horrible humo colorido, aunque su nariz todavía escocía debido a tan poderosa dosis de perfume. Pero reaccionó tarde, no había rastro alguno de la misteriosa Mare-Do-Well.

—Demonios, ¿quién se cree que es al venir a golpearme y luego huir?

—Bueno cariño, esa es la estrategia que siempre usa Mare-Do-Well — trató de explicar Rarity (¿o Fabric Delicacy?)

Wooden Pie iba a decir algo cuando sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda y saltó hacia la derecha justo en el momento en que Mare-Do-Well estaba a punto de atropellarla con el scooter motorizado. Desgraciadamente su hermana Fabric Delicacy no tuvo tanta suerte y fue arrollada y lanzada contra el basurero más cercano debido a la fuerza del impacto. Rápidamente la enmascarada se encaró hacia Candy Rain, quien se elevó por los aires poniéndose fuera del alcance del scooter. Mare-Do-Well entonces arrojó otra de sus bombas de perfume desapareciendo de la vista de las hermanas Cara-Melo. Rainbow Dash ya preparada esta vez creó un pequeño tornado para disipar el humo colorido y ver por fin qué diablos pensaba hacer su enemiga.

El Pinkie sentido de Pinkie Pie volvió a activarse, esta vez con su cola agitada mostrándole que algo iba a caer del cielo. Se movió hacia la derecha justo en el momento que su Pinkie sentido volvía a fallar; ahora lo que se agitaba era su pata trasera izquierda, lo que significaba que algo iba a atacarla desde la derecha; pero luego fue la pata trasera derecha indicándole que el peligro venía de la izquierda.

Pinkie no entendía qué rayos, ¿por qué su viejo y confiable Pinkie-sentido no le advertía como era debido?

En aquel momento algo cayó del cielo: una lluvia de semillas de girasol.

Rarity y Rainbow intercambiaron miradas, ¿ahora qué?

Inmediatamente le cayó un chorro de un extraño líquido color verde con un potente olor a podredumbre; el contenido de una bomba de fertilizante. Fue cuando girasoles de tamaño considerable comenzaron a crecer sobre la sorprendida Pinkie quien tenía la espalda llena de esas semillas. Casi la aplastaban pero Rainbow Dash rápidamente voló a salvar a su amiga sólo para toparse con que el suelo estaba cubierto de solución súper resbalosa y terminar cayendo de cabeza en otro bote de basura. Esto era humillante y Rainbow estaba al límite y el enojo en sus ojos era más que evidente, pero para su desgracia Mare-Do-Well no había acabado ahí.

La heroína enmascarada, que estaba en el techo de la casa que estaba próxima a Pinkie Pie, soltó otra de sus bombas de humo perfumado y desapareció para luego reaparecer doblando la esquina en donde Candy Rain había caído de cabeza en el basurero y todavía luchaba por salir. La Mare-Do-Well pateó el contenedor, que se fue rodando por las calles de Ponyville mientras que la yegua en el contenedor gritaba de ira e indignación. Esto era el colmo para ella, y por suerte no vio el saludo a modo de broma que le hizo la Mare-Do-Well con su sombrero como diciéndole adiós justo antes de desaparecer detrás de otra de sus bombas perfumadas.

Finalmente un puesto de verduras detuvo el camino del bote de basura permitiéndole a Rainbow Dash salir de ahí más furiosa que nunca y dispuesta a acabar con el pequeño estorbo.

—Bien, ya jugaste. Es nuestro turno de jugar — gritó Candy Rain. — Wooden Pie, ya sabes qué hacer.

Sin más, la aludida comenzó a brincar alegremente tocando casa tras casa en Ponyville mientras reía muy contenta al ver que todo se transformaba en edificaciones de dulce; a las cuales les pegaba grandes mordidas una, tras otra, tras otra. Parecía que no teína control alguno; pero todo era parte del plan, ya que a cada mordida los movimientos de Wooden Pie se hacían cada vez más veloces y poderosos.

—La locura de azúcar de Pinkie Pie — murmuró Rainbow Dash para sí. — No conozco a nadie que sobreviviera a eso...

Desde su rincón escondido sobre la boutique carrusel, el equipo Mare-Do-Well miraba cómo el pueblo se tornaba cada vez más dulce a causa de la loca de Wooden Pie.

—Tenemos que hacer algo — dijo Scootaloo. — Sweetie, ¿crees que puedas derribarla?

—Es muy rápida, tenemos que hacerla caer por otro medio.

—Solución súper resbalosa — dijo Apple Bloom preparando sus frascos. — Sweetie, cuando caiga ya sabes qué hacer.

Entonces Apple Bloom se lanzó del techo y disparó los ganchos de su equipo de maniobras hacia la casa más cercana. Desgraciadamente algo salió mal, los ganchos atravesaron la casa como si se tratara de algo muy blando y no sólo eso; sino que no encontró ningún punto en dónde estabilizarse así que los ganchos se soltaron (ya que el chocolate no era lo suficientemente sólido para ser un buen punto en dónde fijar los garfios) así que cayó sin remedio al suelo. Desde su escondite, las otras dos miembros del equipo Mare-Do-Well comprendieron el plan de Candy Rain. Demonios, buena esa.

Apple Bloom se levantó con dificultad debido al dolor del impacto; no se rompió nada debido a su solidez de poni terrestre y que estaba acostumbrada a las caídas con todas sus cruzadas en busca de su Cutie Mark. Eso sí: se dobló dos tobillos y tenía muchísimo dolor. Era algo insoportable, necesitaba ayuda y la necesitaba ya.

Una lluvia de dulces comenzó a atacarla y antes que se pudiera dar cuenta, Apple Bloom estaba hasta el cuello de dulces y no podía moverse, en parte por sus heridas y en parte porque muchos dulces estaban muy mal envueltos y estaban pegajosos. Candy Rain aterrizó y tomó a Apple Bloom del cuello de su traje.

—Muy bien, hasta aquí llegas heroína. Es hora de quitarte esa máscara...

Desde su punto de control, Scootaloo se sacó el sombrero y con el control remoto, guio su scooter contra Candy Rain, golpeándola en el momento justo para que soltara a su amiga y de paso darle a dicha amiga la oportunidad de colocar un Mare-Do-Merang en el pecho de su oponente.

—Ay no — dijo Rainbow, al tiempo que la explosión la lanzaba hacia atrás violentamente.

Las otras dos hermanas Cara-Melo llegaron a ver a su amiga, que entre toses les señaló a la herida Mare-Do-Well quien luchaba por mantenerse en pie pero el dolor pudo más que sus tentativas. Estaba herida, dolía demasiado.

Y para colmo sus otras dos enemigas se estaban acercando peligrosamente a ella.

_**Palacio de Twilight:**_

—¿Pero qué cree que hace? — Se escandalizó Twilight desde su punto de observación. — Le dijimos claramente que no atacara a Mare-Do-Well directamente. Ahora está herida y...

—Pero Twilight, la Mare-Do-Well atacó primero — defendió Fluttershy.

—Sólo porque cree que está defendiendo a Ponyville de las fuerzas del mal — dijo Celestia frunciendo el entrecejo. — La emoción de Rainbow Dash está tomando lo mejor de ella. Si no se calma tendremos que intervenir.

—¡Oigan, ¿qué es eso? — Preguntó Applejack señalando a la escena justo al tiempo que otras dos Mare-Do-Well saltaban a la acción desde la boutique carrusel; esta vez bajando con sus capas especialmente diseñadas para que se tensaran y funcionaran como paracaídas a distancias cortas. — No me digan que hay más de una...

Twilight no podía creerlo, no que hubiera más de una Mare-Do-Well sino que lo hubiera visto venir a tiempo pues ellas mismas, la Mare-Do-Well original usaban el mismo trucp. Claro, así se movía tan rápido.

_**De vuelta a Ponyville:**_

—Vamos, es hora de mostrarnos quién eres en realidad — dijo Candy Rain avanzando amenazadoramente hacia la Mare-Do-Well en compañía de Fabric Delicacy y Wooden Pie. Apple Bloom sabía lo que pasaría a partir de aquel momento, perderían una de sus más valiosas ventajas tácticas pero no había otro remedio, si fuera una de sus amigas la que estuviera en peligro ella no pensaría dos veces en salir a ayudarla.

Dos figuras aterrizaron detrás de las hermanas Cara-Melo que sólo se volvieron sorprendidas y fueron derribadas por un ataque de nun-chuck de una de las dos nuevas Mare-Do-Well mientras que la otra preparaba su yoyo especial y lo arrojaba para que se enredara entre los cascos de sus oponentes para que no pudieran levantarse. No duraría mucho pero les daría tiempo.

Rápidamente Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle tomaron a Apple Bloom de los hombros y con su equipo de maniobras regresaron al techo de la boutique carrusel para luego bajar por un punto desconocido, ocultas por una nube de humo.

—¿Hay más de una? — Preguntó Rarity cuando por fin pudo deshacer el nudo con su magia.

—Por eso mi Pinkie-sentido no funcionaba — dijo Pinkie ya lista para la acción. — Puedo predecir los movimientos de una de ellas, no de las tres a la vez.

—Y por eso la maldita se mueve tan rápido — dijo Rainbow Dash. — Sí, y a me parecía extraño que se hubiera robado los tres disfraces a la vez. ¡Pero ya discutiremos esto más tarde, ahora tengo que ponerles los cascos encima a esas tres!

Dicho esto, voló en dirección a la boutique para adivinar por dónde se habían ido. Pudo ver entonces las marcas de scooter en el suelo dirigiéndose hacia el Palacio de Twiligth.

—Claro, una de las pocas edificaciones en Ponyville que no es de madera. ¡Fabric, Wooden; las encontré! ¡Vamos!

Las hermanas Cara-Melo siguieron entonces a Candy Rain hacia donde vieron las marcas de scooter pero a medio camino se resbalaron y cayeron de espaldas. Desde el aire vio Rainbow que todo el suelo estaba cubierto de aquella solución súper resbalosa. No importaba.

—Pinkie, tú sabes patinar. Imagina que es una pista de hielo y deslízate. Rarity, tú... trata de no caerte.

—Que graciosa — dijo Rarity de mal humor. — Bien, vamos.

Rainbow desde el aire comenzó a seguir ese extraño rastro de baba azul brillante pero a medio camino se topó con una gran nube de humo perfumado.

—Rayos — gruñó Rainbow mientras accionaba su "ventilador". — Esto tardará más que las veces anteriores.

—Mira el lado bueno Rainbow Dash — dijo Rarity desde abajo. — Tus alas quedarán con ese delicioso perfume por mucho, mucho tiempo...

Rainbow gruñó y siguió ventilando.

Mientras tanto, las potrillas llegaron ante la puerta trasera del Palacio de Twilight.

—Subamos a esa ventana — dijo Scootaloo tras comprobar que la puerta estaba cerrada. — Es lo suficientemente grande para que entremos las dos cargando a Apple Bloom

—Gracias amigas — dijo Apple Bloom. — Les prometo que se los compensaré...

Las amigas le indicaron que no se preocupara y se sujetara bien. Entonces dispararon los ganchos del equipo de maniobras 3-D y subieron rápidamente.

Dentro del Palacio las chicas hacía tiempo que habían perdido el rastro de las tres Mare-Do-Well; justo cuando Scootaloo activó la gigantesca bomba de humo de emergencia que tenía equipada en su vehículo. Ahora sólo esperaban a que el humo se disipara.

Pero entonces escucharon el sonido de una ventana romperse en la habitación de junto. Sin pensarlo dos veces, entraron.

Ahí ante ellas estaban las tres Mare-Do-Well, dos de las cuales estaban atendiendo a la que se hirió y por lo tanto estaban demasiado ocupadas para prestarles atención.

—Chicas...

—Apple Bloom tú ya no puedes seguir — dijo Sweetie Belle masajeando los cascos de su amiga. — Quédate aquí y por si viene Spike dices que te refugiaste aquí y que te torciste los tobillos huyendo de las Cara-Melo.

—Entiendo — dijo Apple Bloom mientras se quitaba su máscara. — Chicas por favor ayúdenme; no puedo moverme y tengo que quitarme esto por si alguien viene...

Las dos amigas procedieron a remover el uniforme de Apple Bloom mientras que ella separaba en lotes iguales las pociones y los Mare-Do-Merangs que le quedaban.

—Tomen, la pelea no ha terminado. Y no se angustien por mí, sabíamos que sería peligroso desde la primera noche en que nos convertimos en Mare-Do-Well. Sólo por favor traigan a Applejack de regreso.

—No te preocupes Apple Bloom. Venceremos a las Cara-Melo y te devolveremos a tu hermana. Lo prometo — dijo Sweetie Belle preparando su bastón bo.

—Sí, no te preocupes por nosotras — dijo Scootaloo ya lista para el segundo round. — Inutilizaron mis equipos de maniobras al convertir todo Ponyville en Candyville pero ya pensaremos en algo.

E iban a saltar las dos cuando un suave golpeteo detrás de ellas llamó su atención. Todas soltaron gemidos de sorpresa al ver a las cuatro yeguas y al joven dragón paradas frente a ellas mostrando una mezcla de enojo y sorpresa al verlas así. ¿Ellas? ¿Las Cutie Mark Crusaders eran Mare-Do-Well? ¿Cómo' ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? No, eso no tenía sentido a menos que... entonces comprendieron.

Claro, la noche en que los disfraces desaparecieron se había visto a las niñas en cada una de las casas que visitaron. Luego estaba el asunto de las Cutie Marks. Inventos, pelea y pociones. El club de admiradoras de Mare-Do-Well, el que a Scootaloo nunca le salieran bien sus inventos y le pedía a Twilight cada vez más material. Por último esa nueva costumbre que tenían de dormir hasta el mediodía. No eran coincidencias, eran pistas que simplemente decidieron ignorar.

—Esto se ve mal Applejack — dijo Apple Bloom entrando en pánico. — Pero bueno, nosotras... oye, ¿cómo es que estás aquí? ¿No te habían transformado en un dulce? ¡Y a ti Fluttershy, y Twilight! Creía que las Cara-Melo habían hecho algo con ustedes.

La Princesa Celestia avanzó hacia ellas. De haberse podido inclinar, Apple Bloom lo hubiera hecho pero estaba demasiado dolorida para moverse. Entonces, veloz como ella sola, Candy Rain entró también al Palacio.

— Mare-Do-Well. No puedes esconderte de mí.

—Rainbow, basta — dijo Applejack. — Ya resolvimos el misterio.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? — Preguntó Rainbow Dash incrédula.

—No entiendo — dijo una de las Mare-Do-Well. — Creí que... un minuto, ¡TODO ESTO ERA UNA TRAMPA!

—Una trampa para desenmascararnos — se quejó la otra. — Rayos, debimos saber que esto pasaría. Debimos saber que una Princesa alicornio no sería tan fácil de derrotar.

—Pero si tú eres Rainbow, las otras dos son...

Pinkie Pie y Rarity llegaron por las escaleras.

—¿Y bien?

—Quítense las máscaras. Ya ha terminado — dijo Celestia.

Las supuestas hermanas Cara-Melo obedecieron.

—Me refería a todas — dijo Celestia mirando severamente a las dos Mare-Do-Well.

Las niñas entonces obedecieron.

Rainbow Dash, Rarity y Pinkie Pie no pudieron evitar dar un grito de sorpresa al ver aquello.

—No, no por favor — se quejó Rarity. — Ustedes tres. ¿Todo este tiempo han sido ustedes tres? No, por favor díganme que estoy soñando, por favor...

—Nope, yo lo estoy viendo también — dijo Applejack. — ¿ME PUEDEN DECIR AHORA EN QUÉ DIABLOS ESTABAN PENSANDO?

Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo no sabían qué decir, así que sólo bajaron la cabeza, pero no Apple Bloom que muy confiada miró a los ojos de su hermana.

—Comenzó cuando accidentalmente encontramos tu traje y la nota que te envió Twilight, luego fue cuestión de atar los cabos.

—Conseguimos los trajes y probamos combatir el crimen por una noche — siguió Sweetie Belle. — Logramos hacer algo para detener un robo pero yo terminé con el ojo morado y casi nos matan.

—Prometimos no volver a hacer nada tonto hasta que descubrimos que ser Mare-Do-Well por una noche fue lo que nos dio nuestras Cutie Marks — terminó Scootaloo. — A partir de aquel momento no dejamos de luchar contra el crimen.

—Así es, separadas somos sólo Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo y Apple Bloom.

—Pero juntas, somos mucho más. Primero fuimos las Cutie Mark Crusaders.

—Ahora somos una leyenda. La leyenda de Mare-Do-Well.

* * *

**Yo advertí que sería una historia corta, además estaba acabándola desde el momento en que aparecieron las Cara-Melo. Espero les haya gustado y sólo queda el cierre y el epílogo. Y si alguien sabe inglés les recomiendo que busquen la idea original de infernape algo y su historia "Cutie Mark Crusaders superheroes".**

**En fin, Chao; nos leemos!**


	10. Chapter 10

**!WHAM! !PLANK! !TOINK!**  
**Forcivoluntario retiro de la Mare-Do-Well**

_**Sweet Apple Acres, casa club de las Cutie Mark Crusaders:**_

Las chicas se encontraban en un rincón mirando al suelo bajo la mirada vigilante de Rainbow Dash y la Princesa Celestia mientras las demás revisaban hasta el último recoveco de la casa club. Y vaya que encontraron varias cosas: pistolas de gancho, un montón de Mare-Do-Merangs sin usar, una olla nueva de poción de humo colorido, otra de fertilizante extra potente, otra de solución súper resbalosa y una especie de medicina salvaje que curaba heridas leves inmediatamente (de esta si le dieron una cucharada a Apple Bloom para que se aliviara aunque sea un poco de sus patas), y por último una olla de mega pegamento salvaje. Además habían varios cuadernos, todos con bocetos de los inventos de Scootaloo y las fórmulas de Apple Bloom además de una revista para combate para principiantes que tenía escrito el nombre de Sweetie Belle en ella.

—Bueno, creo que ya lo tenemos todo — dijo Twilight volviéndose a las niñas severamente. — Ustedes tres, ¿tienen algo que decir al respecto?

—¿Estamos en problemas verdad? — Dijo Scootaloo sin levantar la vista.

—Oh, yo no lo diría así — dijo Rainbow furiosa. — Están en más problemas de lo que ninguna otra potra lo estaría jamás. ¿Cómo se les ocurre venir y humillarme una y otra vez en esta ridícula cruzada suya y...?

—Rainbow basta — regañó Applejack. — Deja tus celos a un lado aunque sea un momentito de tamaño poni. — Luego se volvió a las niñas muy enojada. — Lo que importa aquí es que ustedes tres nos mintieron a la cara, nos robaron y lo que es peor: cada noche arriesgaban sus vidas. ¿Acaso en algún momento se les pasó por la cabeza cómo nos sentiríamos al respecto de esto?

Sweetie Belle no dijo nada pero ni Apple Bloom ni Scootaloo se quedaron calladas.

—Claro que lo sabíamos por eso no le dijimos a nadie — se defendió Apple Bloom.

—Y sí, nos metimos en situaciones peligrosas muchas veces pero salimos casi ilesas todas las veces y fue así como pudimos mejorar — agregó Scootaloo. — Gracias a que estuvimos a punto de ser lastimadas de verdad es que inventé los Mare-Do-Merangs, el Mare-Do-Móvil y el equipo de maniobras 3-D.

—Y yo seguí aprendiendo nuevas pociones para nuestro arsenal — dijo Apple Bloom. — Primero la neblina colorida, luego el súper fertilizante y la poción de curación y luego la neblina colorida y perfumada.

—Sí, aprendimos de nuestros errores y cada vez que regresamos éramos más fuertes — se defendió Sweetie Belle.

—¡En primer lugar nunca debieron estar en esas situaciones! — Se escandalizó Rarity. — ¿Se dan cuenta que todo este tiempo sólo han tenido suerte? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si su error de verdad les costaba caro? — Ya más calmada Rarity abrazó a Sweetie Belle. — No sé qué haría sin ti Sweetie Belle. La razón por la que estoy tan molesta es que en cualquier momento sus tonterías las hubiera alejado para siempre de nosotras. Lo mismo para ustedes Apple Bloom y Scootaloo. Esta vez la que salió lastimada fue Apple Bloom que por suerte sólo fue una torcedura, pero si siguen con esto podrían terminar mucho peor y no sólo una de ustedes.

—¡Ey! — Protestó Apple Bloom. — No me hubiera torcido mis patas de no ser porque Rainbow Dash no quería dejarnos en paz.

—Sí claro pero ustedes me golpearon varias veces primero, era obvio que tenía que defenderme — dijo Rainbow molesta todavía. — Y tú Scootaloo, no puedo creer que me hayas traicionado. Creí que eras mi hermana menor honoraria pero en vez de...

—Rainbow Dash, no te hubiéramos atacado de no ser porque creímos que ustedes eran las villanas — dijo Scootaloo. — Todo lo que quisimos todas estas veces era...

—¿Era qué? — Preguntó Fluttershy. — Niñas por favor, una cosa era que hicieran locuras tratando de ganarse su Cutie Mark pero otra muy diferente es salir en la noche a luchar contra el crimen. ¿Entienden? Estaban haciendo algo muy peligroso. Tienen suerte que sólo nosotras las vimos quitarse las máscaras, porque si hubiera sido un criminal de Ponyville yo... yo no quiero pensar en qué hubiera pasado.

—Chicas, es cierto — dijo Pinkie Pie extrañamente seria para ser ella. — Entiendan, me encanta organizarles fiestas a ustedes pero no si es para su funeral.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo ya que Pinkie estaba siendo de lo más sincera.

—Lo que me molesta es que hayas usado mi laboratorio para hacer armas — dijo Twilight mirando a Scootaloo y luego uno de sus boomerangs explosivos. — Y lo peor, que no me haya dado cuenta. ¡¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega?! No, fue un error de mi parte el no haberte pedido que me enseñaras lo que estabas construyendo. Yo...

—Twilight no fue tu culpa — dijo Rainbow Dash. — Fue de ellas tres. ¿Desde cuándo llevan haciendo esto? ¡Respondan!

Las niñas no dijeron nada ni tampoco las mayores pero finalmente Apple Bloom levantó la cabeza y se puso firme (o trató porque todavía le dolían los tobillos) ya que no había nada de qué avergonzarse.

—Desde que comenzaron las vacaciones y todas nos quedamos a dormir aquí.

—¿Te refieres a la noche anterior de que Sweetie Belle apareciera con el ojo morado? — Gritó Rarity. — Un momento, no me digan que...

—Sí, fue peleando con un criminal — dijo Sweetie Belle. — Esa vez casi nos pasa algo malo pero luego... de alguna forma nos las arreglamos para escapar con una poción improvisada que hizo Apple Bloom y otro invento que hizo Scootaloo de emergencia. Juramos que después de lo que nos pasó esa noche no volveríamos a hacer algo así y que íbamos a enterrar los uniformes para no volver a hablar de eso.

—¿Y por qué no lo hicieron? — Preguntó Fluttershy. — ¿Por qué siguieron haciéndolo?

Applejack entonces entendió.

—Porque así descubrieron sus Cutie Marks.

Las niñas asintieron.

—Así es. Como obtuvimos nuestras Cutie Marks siendo heroínas pensamos que tal vez ese era nuestro destino — dijo Scootaloo. — Pero necesitaríamos preparnos más para que no nos volviera a pasar lo de esa vez.

—Bien, creo que será mejor para todas si nos explicaran desde el principio qué fue lo que sucedió — dijo la Princesa Celestia. — Niñas, por favor, comiencen.

No había de otra, así que se pusieron a contar todo lo que pasó desde que entraron al dormitorio de Applejack a buscar esa bola de béisbol... hasta el momento en que gracias a Rainbow Dash tenían que crear nuevos y mejores inventos para distraer a sus oponentes.

—Y así fue cómo Lighting Dust casi se nos escapa y tuvimos que pensar en algo para poder subir a los techos más rápidamente que con las pistolas de gancho y por suerte en el hospital cuando fuimos a ver a Rainbow Dash Twilight nos sacó de ahí dándonos un cómic de Japony para entretenernos: "Attack on Ponytan" de donde Scootaloo sacó la idea del equipo de maniobras — dijo Sweetie Belle.

—Y después de una larga semana lo logré — siguió Scootaloo. — Y cuando lo probamos en el bosque Everfree vimos a Zecora en peligro y la salvamos.

—Pero al salvarla ella reconoció el aroma de los perfumes que hicimos juntas y luego al ver a las otras dos Mare-Do-Well adivinó todo por sí misma y nos dijo que si no les decíamos cuando terminara el mes ella lo haría — terminó Apple Bloom. — Luego fue el desfile y bueno, ya conocen el resto.

Era increíble. Twilight miraba los bocetos de Scootaloo y luego el traje de las tres. Era increíble; igual que la cantidad de pociones que sabía hacer Apple Bloom y el saber cómo combinarlas en el momento justo y por supuesto la gran fuerza de Sweetie Belle.

—Odio admitirlo — dijo Twilight. — Pero son mucho mejores Mare-Do-Well que nosotras. No puedo creer que hayan hecho tantas cosas y que convirtieran Ponyville en un lugar seguro. Scootaloo, me encantan tus diseños; no me gusta cómo los usas pero eres una genio. Increíble.

La pegaso naranja asintió ligeramente sonriendo pero luego cambió su expresión.

—¿Estamos castigadas, no?

—Ah, ¿ustedes creen? — Dijo sarcásticamente Rarity. — Me temo que sí niñas. Es cierto que le han dado una gran ayuda a Ponyville pero también Arriesgaron sus vidas y casi hacen que las maten...

—Durante el resto de sus vacaciones no va a pasar ni un solo momento sin que al menos DOS de nosotras las estemos vigilando. ¿Comprendido? — Dijo Applejack.

Las niñas asintieron débilmente.

—Y es más — dijo Twilight. — Cuando comiencen las clases igual, se irán directo a sus casas en donde no nos vamos a separar ni un solo instante. Pueden seguir practicando con su talento especial pero sólo bajo estricta supervisión. Así nos aseguraremos que se mantengan a salvo.

—Hasta que recuperen nuestra confianza — dijo dolida Rainbow Dash.

Nadie dijo nada pero se entendía que todos estaban de acuerdo. Fue un tiempo duro para las niñas pero por suerte nada fuera de lo ordinario volvió a ocurrir. Lo único interesante que ocurrió en esa semana era que Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Rarity y Pinkie Pie ofrecían una disculpa a Ponyville explicando los daños y por supuesto pagando por las reparaciones de quienes sufrieron daño en sus casas gracias al incidente.

—Para finalizar quisiera anunciar oficialmente el retiro de nuestra vigilante nocturna Mare-Do-Well, a quien queríamos atraer con nuestro pequeño acto de villanas — dijo Twilight. — Poco después de todo lo ocurrido y confrontarla, la heroína nos pidió que no reveláramos su identidad y también nos ha hecho saber que cree que su trabajo aquí ha terminado. Pero si el crimen vuelve a las calles de Ponyville una cosa es segura mis pequeños ponis: ella regresará y de nuevo la paz regresará a nosotros. Entonces esta reunión no es sólo para disculparnos ante nosotros ¡sino una cálido hasta luego de parte de todos nosotros a la gran heroína de todo Ponyville!. TRES HURRAS POR MARE-DO-WELL

—Hip-hip

—HURRA

—Hip-hip

—HURRA.

Las niñas se sonrieron entre ellas mientras que Applejack y Fluttershy las vigilaban, pero también sonreían. Después de todo ese pequeño homenaje era lo justo después que ayudaran a Ponyville a ser un sitio más seguro. Y aunque el resto de sus vacaciones, y buena parte del año escolar la pasaron castigadas y sin estar a solas ni un minuto, ninguna se arrepentía de nada. Todas tenían sus Cutie Marks por fin y la obtuvieron ayudando a todos los ponis. A partir de aquel verano, la vida nunca sería la misma.

_**Cinco años después; Ponyville:**_

—Finalmente está todo listo — dijo Twilight revisando una larguísima lista de cosas pendientes. — Ahora sólo es de esperar a las visitas para comenzar oficialmente la celebración de la derrota del malvado Tirek.

—En serio no entiendo por qué te preocupas tanto Twilight — dijo Spike, que ahora era más alto que las Princesas. — Después de todo la fiesta es para ti, ¿no deberías dejar que otros la organicen por ti?

—Tú déjala Spikey-Wikey — dijo Rarity. — Ella es feliz complicándose la vida, ¿qué se le va a hacer?

—Sí, lo bueno es que ya terminamos — dijo Applejack examinando todo el lugar. — Ah, ya quiero ver a Apple Bloom. La última vez que escribió me dijo que su compañía farmacéutica estaba expandiéndose como nunca.

—La vida de una ejecutiva de Mane-Hattan ha de ser dura — dijo Fluttershy alegremente.

—Eso me recuerda — dijo Rarity sacando una revista de deportes: — Por lo visto Sweetie Belle es una de las seleccionadas oficiales para representar a Canterlot en los juegos de Equestria.

—¿Qué categoría? — Preguntó Pinkie Pie.

—Karate. No me agrada mucho pero bueno, Sweetie es buena en eso. Ah, ya quiero que venga. Hace mucho que no veo a mi dulce hermanita.

—Y yo me pregunto en qué andará Scoots — dijo Rainbow. — Ella jamás escribe, la última vez que me enteré qué estaba haciendo fue cuando salió en los periódicos que obtuvo un contrato con la Guardia Real para reforzar los armamentos en caso haya otra emergencia como Tirek.

—Sí, han crecido mucho ellas tres — dijo Twilight. — Parece mentira que esas yeguas serias y exitosas hayan sido las mismas que nos dieron tantos dolores de cabeza en aquel entonces.

—Pero se calmaron luego del incidente de ya sabes qué — dijo Rainbow con una risita. Después de lo que pasó logró perdonar a las niñas fácilmente ya que su intención no era contra ella. Y por lo visto fue por Rainbow que crearon la mayor parte de aparatos para ser la heroína enmascarada.

La charla siguió por varios minutos cuando de pronto se escuchó un gran rugido proveniente del bosque Everfree.

—¡ESTAMPIDA! — Gritó Rainbow al darse cuenta del peligro.

Mantícoras, decenas de monstruos hambrientos corrían hacia la ciudad en medio de una carrera enloquecida. Twilight y las demás iban a reaccionar cuando un escudo redondo salió volando de la nada y derribó al macho alfa. Quien quiera que tiró el escudo, se ganó la atención de las bestias.

El escudo regresó como un boomerang al casco de la poni que lo arrojó. Tenía una especie de uniforme celeste con estrellas blancas, una luna plateada y un sol naranja.

—¡Es la defensora de Mane-Hattan! — Gritó alguien. — LA INVENCIBLE CAPITÁN EQUESTRIA. ¡ESTAMOS SALVADOS!

Las mantícoras rugieron y se lanzaron contra su agresora, que rechazó a las primeras dos con un golpe de su escudo pero la otra logró derribarla e iba a inyectarle el veneno de pre-digestión cuando algo golpeó al monstruo a toda velocidad liberando así a Capitán Equestria. Aterrizó.

Era una poni en una armadura dorada y roja con un círculo de luz brillante en el techo. Otras dos mantícoras se lanzaron contra la segunda atacante, que las rechazó con los rayos repulsores que traía en sus cascos delanteros. No las mató pero las aturdió. Otras más rodearon a la de la armadura, que se elevó con unos cohetes a la altura de sus alas y quiso perderlas.

—¿Y esa quién es? — Preguntó Rarity.

—Es la vigilante enmascarada de Cloudsdale — explicó Rainbow Dash que por las presentaciones de los Wonder Bolt pasaba mucho tiempo en dicha ciudad. — Iron-Mare.

Una mantícora bastante lista saltó a uno de los tejados de Ponyville y se lanzó desde lo alto para derribar a la atacante, cuando ella misma fue derribada por una poni en un traje blanco con un símbolo de reloj de arena rojo en el cinturón y una máscara igualmente blanca. La mantícora iba a responder con su aguijón pero la poni de blanco sacó una especie de pistola de su cinturón y le dio con un dardo tranquilizante.

—¿También está aquí la heroína de Canterlot? — Preguntó Rarity.

—¿Heroína de Canterlot? — Preguntó Pinkie Pie.

—Sí... creía que sólo eran rumores pero existe en verdad. White Widow.

Más mantícoras iban a atacar por la retaguardia a Capitán Equestria, así que la poni de blanco saltó con gran agilidad y puntería y comenzó a disparar contra las bestias los dardos tranquilizantes.

Cayeron y las que quedaban fueron derribadas por el escudo de Capitán Equestria.

—Es un gusto verlas chicas, pero todavía quedan bastantes. Tenemos que hacer algo. — Capitán Equestria se volvió a las Mane 6. — Ustedes, mantengan a los civiles lejos de esta área, trataremos de minimizar los daños. — Luego miró a White Widow. — Widow, deja que Iron-Mare se encargue de las alturas, tú y yo nos dispersaremos y trataremos de concentrar la pelea en nosotras y terminar con esto antes que se salga de control. Iron: si algo se sale de un rango de dos cuadras enteras lo regresas por la fuerza, no vamos a destruir Ponyville si no es necesario.

—Tú mandas cap — dijo Iron-Mare elevándose por los cielos haciendo un perímetro y precisamente regresando con un rayo repulsor a todas las mantícoras que intentaran cruzar.

Satisfechas, White Widow y Capitán Equestria se dividieron y con sus grandes habilidades de lucha podían reducir a los monstruos antes que hicieran algo en verdad peligroso mientras que Twilight y las demás evacuaban a todos y evitaban que se acercaran a la acción. Todo estaba en orden, no era lo peor a lo que se habían enfrentado.

Finalmente todo terminó. No hubieron heridos, ni siquiera mantícoras, y regresaron a los animales al bosque. La celebración estaba a salvo por fin.

Twilight voló a las tres heroínas.

—En el nombre de Equestria, muchas gracias — dijo con una gran sonrisa. — Vaya, he escuchado mucho de ustedes, de cómo mantienen su ciudad de origen limpia de todo crimen y ayudan siempre que pueden para asuntos mayores pero me sorprende mucho verlas aquí reunidas. Vaya coincidencia.

—¿Coincidencia? — Se extrañó White Widow. — Pero si tú nos invitaste Twilight...

—¿De qué hablan?

Rainbow cayó en la cuenta e hizo un face-hoof.

—¡Por favor, tienen que estar bromeando!

Y entonces las otras también comprendieron.

Muy sonriente, Scootaloo retrajo su armadura hasta que quedó reducida a unas herraduras doradas en sus cascos mientras que Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle se retiraban sus máscaras.

—¿PERO ACASO NO ENTIENDEN USTEDES QUE LO QUE HACEN ES REALMENTE PELIGROSO? — Gritó Rainbow Dash escandalizada. — ¿QUÉ SE CREEN QUE HACEN ARRIESGANDO SUS VIDAS ASÍ?

—Niñas, creí que ya nos habíamos entendido entre todas — dijo Applejack mirando incrédula lo que acababa de suceder.

—Bueno, ya somos adultas — dijo Sweetie Belle. — Sabemos lo que hacemos, no hay necesidad de preocuparse. Yo tengo mis grandes habilidades de combate por lo que no me ha pasado nada hasta ahora.

—Y yo mi armadura — dijo Scoots guiñando un ojo.

—Y yo sigo bajo los efectos de mi poción del súper soldado — dijo Apple Bloom como quien no quiere la cosa. — El asunto es que una vez pruebas el gusto de ser un súper héroe nada puede pararte.

Las Mane 6 se miraron entre ellas y luego soltaron una carcajada. Muchas cosas habían pasado desde esa lejana noche en que nació una leyenda. La leyenda de Mare-Do-Well.

* * *

**Un fic que finalmente termino. Tal vez haga un epílogo pero primero debo terminar las historias que tengo abiertas para mi próxima gran idea. Ya probé esa idea en otro fandom pero no funcionó muy bien. Igual no me he rendido. Espero les haya gustado y:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


End file.
